Mi pequeña Roma
by Udthou
Summary: Las peleas familiares y las rupturas son más comunes de lo que piensan, la familias con padres divorciados, son bastantes comunes en la actualidad. Madre alcohólica, hermano perdido y padre ausente... ¿Hasta donde irías para encontrar a tu familia? Acompaña a esta joven andrógina a encontrarla EspañaxNyoRoma PD: hay un poco de verdad en cada palabra, basada en una vida real...
1. Io sono qui

Io sono qui

 **A** diario vivo en un infierno, en el cual las peleas y los gritos gobiernan las noches. Suelo esconderme bajo la cama y tapar mis oídos con ambas manos, hasta que mis muñecas se duermen y me duelen, a causa de la fuerza que ejerzo al presionarlas contra mi cabeza; Sin embargo hay un solo ruido que no puede ser silenciado por la fuerza de mis palmas y es el de mi hermano menor al llorar sin consuelo. Feliciano no sabe guardar silencio, solo tiene cuatro años, es demasiado joven para entender que sucede, aun así sabe que algo anda mal.

He salido de mi escondite y me he atrevido a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo el sonido de los gritos se intensifica, podría jurar que oí como algo se quebraba al impactar contra la pared. Corriendo me dirijo a la habitación de mi hermanito, una vez ahí subo a su pequeña cama.

-Fratellino, non piangere (Hermanito, no llores)-le susurró abrazándole.

Tomando su mano lo llevo conmigo hasta mi escondite y mirándolo a los ojos trato de brindarle el valor que no tengo, él se abraza a mí y ahoga su llanto en mi pecho. Él es tan pequeño, no merece esto, no es justo. Nadie merece vivir así.

La luz de la mañana trae consigo el consuelo del silencio. Con preocupación me preparo sola para la escuela; no es común que una niña de primer grado tenga tantos problemas de conducta como los míos, pero nadie sabe por lo que vivo y a nadie le importa...

No sé cuántas veces mi papá mi ha pedido perdón, hay ocasiones en las que no entiendo porque lo hace. Lo he visto llorar en soledad, pero jura que está bien, le he preguntado si se ha lastimado, pero siempre es lo mismo, todas sus respuestas son negativas. Él solía tener la sonrisa más brillante de todas y mi madre , ella nunca antes me había asustado tanto, cada noche que ambos regresan de sus trabajos, los gritos y peleas no se hacen esperar, pelean por el dinero, por mí y mi hermano.

Quisiera decirle a mamá que ya no llore más, quisiera decirle a papá que deje de gritar, ansió convencerlo de que no es verdad, todas esas cosas horribles que mamá dice al insultarlo; los necesito a ambos, no puedo atender sola a mi hermano, solo tengo seis años...

-Todo va a estar bien-susurro al oído de mi hermano menor.

Esta noche todo empeoró, puedo oír cuando el vidrio se rompe contra el suelo y como la puerta se cierra con desprecio, las paredes de esta casa retumban y es cuando sé que algo anda mal. Tras decirle a Feliciano que se esconda, salgo de nuestro escondite para bajar corriendo las escaleras, hay vidrio roto en el suelo y el retrato familiar yace en el mismo, corro hacia la puerta y voy tras la figura de mi padre que veo a lo lejos.

-¡Papá, papá!-exclamé corriendo hacia él-¡Regresa por favor, mamá no va a gritarte más, seré una niña buena, no me dejes!-mis piernas débiles tropiezan y me hacen caer al suelo.

Con la cabeza abajo, no puedo ver bien en la oscuridad de la noche, mis ojos se han nublado y las saladas gotas se deslizan por el puente de mi nariz. Sus manos me recogen del suelo y me abraza contra su pecho y es entonces que descubro que él también está llorando.

-Voy a regresar por ti-me promete viéndome a los ojos.

Esa mañana desperté en mi habitación y lloré al recordar que él se había ido. No fui a la escuela, pero escape de casa por varias horas, hui del dolor, del temor, no quiero regresar, pero no tengo otra opción, al ver que estaba oscureciendo, me levante del columpio que había sido mi refugio y me encamine a mi casa. Al llegar sentí temor, porque la puerta estaba abierta y el interior de mi casa era un desastre, encontré a mamá en un rincón de la casa, barias botellas descansan a su alrededor y ella la verme me tomo por el brazo y me arrastró hasta mi habitación, cerró la puerta con llave impidiéndome salir.

-¡No saldrás de ahí, no te llevará a ti también!-exclamó tras la puerta.

Sin comprender que había hecho mal, me senté a un lado de la puerta, no podía hacer más que llorar. Las horas pasaron y finalmente pude escuchar algo, era la voz de mi papá, me llamaba y tocaba la puerta de mi casa. Grite con todas mis fuerzas, patalee y golpee la puerta, pero nada surtía efecto, era demasiado pequeña como para llegar al pomo de la puerta y demasiado frágil como para poder tumbarla. Mi madre hecho a mi papá, lo largó y le amenazó con llamar a la policía...

Lo último que puedo recordar de aquel día, son sus palabras, jurando volver por mí, prometiendo que no me abandonaría; ya han pasado diez años y dudo que pueda cumplir aquellas palabras. Aquella que se hace llamar mi madre, cambió su nombre y el mío, perdió la casa, ya que no podía pagarla, perdí un año escolar, pues ella gastó todo su dinero en alcohol. Solo puedo odiarla, tenerle asco y despreciarla...

Es claro que no soy feliz, vaya donde vaya, haga lo que haga, no puedo cambiar la realidad. Si soy tosca o grosera qué más da, nadie me ha regalado nada, ni una sonrisa siquiera. En este pequeño pueblo todos saben quién es mi madre, no hay quien no diga que es una puttana (puta) y no hay quien no diga "de tal palo tal astilla". El colegio no hace mi vida más placentera, no tengo amigos, nadie a quien recurrir, solo soy yo en un mundo despiadado.

-¿Qué clase de persona será?-murmuraban mi compañeras.

-Mi madre dice que no es bueno acercarse a ella.

-A mí me dijeron que su madre es una puta.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Sí, no te juntes con ella...

-¡Métase en sus putos asuntos y no en mi vida stronza de merda!- exclamé saltando sobre una de ellas.

Tiré de su cabello hasta hacerla llorar, sus otras amigas escaparon despavoridas, descargue toda mi furia en ella, la hice sangrar; solo me separé de ella cuando un profesor se metió y me arrastró lejos de la chica. La insulté y la maldije un millón de veces, ya estaba cansada, completamente harta de los abusos, de sus chismes sin fundamento, si nadie iba a defenderme entonces yo no me dejaría, no me importa lo que me cueste, estos moretones no son nada comparado a lo que hice con su cara, estas lagrimas no son de arrepentimiento, son de ira.

Me expulsaron por una semana. Sin derecho a notas o reclamos de ningún tipo, fue entonces que lo entendí, a los dieciséis encerrada en mi habitación, descubrí que nadie iba a ayudarme y que si quería salir adelante, tendría que hacerlo con mis propias fuerzas.

-¡Creíste que no me iba a enterar, me avergüenzas, abre la maldita puerta!-grita mi ebria madre aporreando la puerta.

-¡Déjame en paz maldita alcohólica!-respondo encerrada en mi habitación.

-¡Si no abres la puerta voy a castigarte!-exclamó sin detenerse.

-¡Te odio!-grité para escapar por mi ventana.

Esa noche dormí en un parque, el frio era horrible, pero el orgullo puede más que las aflicciones físicas, tras una semana de vagar sin rumbo, desperté una helada madrugada, había dormido sobre una banca, el dolor en mi espalda era insoportable. Regresé a casa entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, tome un baño y poniéndome el uniforme camine hasta el colegio, no había comido nada y no había dormido bien, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

La clase de educación física daría inicio y como siempre nadie me dirigía la palabra en los vestidores de las chicas, pero sucedió algo que nunca imagine que ocurriría, un puñetazo directo a mi diafragma me dejo si aire; frente a mí se erguía la figura de un chica dos años mayor, es más alta, obesa y mucho más fuerte que yo. Resultó ser la hermana mayor de la chica que yo había atacado.

-Te crees muy ruda ¿verdad?, tal vez se equivocaron cuando naciste, no eres una chica eres un brutto y los bruttos no necesitan un bello cabello como el tuyo ¡sosténganlo!-exclamó riéndose con burla.

Rápidamente dos chicas me levantaron del suelo y me rebutieron sosteniendo mis brazos. Vi mi cabello caer a manos de la chica que sostenía una tijera, lloré e intenté gritar, pero el dolor en mi estómago me lo impedía. Me dejaron caer, mi rostro impacto contra el suelo, pronto el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó mi boca. Antes de irse, una patada fue dirigida a mis costillas, haciéndome llorar con fuerza, no bastándoles con eso cortaron la falda de mi uniforme, la hicieron trozos frente a mí y lanzaron un uniforme de varón justo a mis pies, para escapar riéndose de aquello que habían hecho. No tengo dinero para uno nuevo, ni a quien llamar por ayuda.

Tras llorar por largos minutos me arrastre hasta el uniforme que habían dejado para mí, lo tome en mis manos y con dificultad traté de ponérmelo lentamente. Los minutos pasaban y no paraba de sangrar, escupí sobre el suelo varias veces el sabor es asqueroso, pero el dolor es insoportable.

-¡Dios mío!-escuché a alguien exclamar, era una voz femenina.

Al levantar el rostro me encontré con una chica blanca, de cabello amarillo cenizo y ojos verdes, corrió hacia mí y me ayudo a sentarme, limpio mi rostro con un pañuelo y acarició mi cabeza, había pena en sus ojos, pude discernir, dolor también, me abrazo como hace tanto nadie lo hacía y me permitió llorar en su hombro. Emma es el nombre de aquel ángel. No me pidió explicaciones, simplemente me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, cada vez que alguien me veía, se reía de mi apariencia, Pero no me importó, pues si querían burlarse de mi tendrían que prepararse para lo que venía. Lo que sea que me hagan yo lo devolveré el doble.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-preguntó ella mirándome con preocupación.

Incluso ella creía que yo era un chico. Con cierta pena le jure que estaría bien. Al entrar al salón de clases pude escuchar las burlas, pero camine con la cabeza en alto, pues ya tomaría mi revancha. Las burlas se detuvieron cuando me paré frente a la hermana de la autora de esta enfermiza venganza.

-Crees que esto es venganza, tu no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí-murmuré mirándola con rabia- Te vas a acordar de mí y juró por Dios que te vas a arrepentir-finalicé dándole la espalda.

-¿Esta loca?-cuestionó alguien.

-Querrás decir loco-corrigió ella.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, el abuso creció a tal grado que incluso los profesores formaron parte de el, ya que no decían nada al respecto. De la manera más cruel y vil, descubrí que la vida no es justa. No hay quien detenga a esa chica y se podría decir que me metí con la persona equivocada, Danna es despiadada y parece ser popular e importante, pero como si eso me importará.

De la lista de asistencia mi nombre fue cambiado de Lovina a Romano y nadie dijo nada al respecto. Cada vez que Danna le sacaba la punta a su lápiz, las virutas del mismo acababan en mi cabeza y nadie decía nada, sobre mi pupitre rezaban palabras ofensivas escritas en marcador, si antes nadie me hablaba, ahora era completamente ignorada por casi todos, menos por Emma, cada día traía comida para mí, me acompañaba en los recesos y a la salida.

-No deberías dejar que te traten así-decía Emma limpiando las virutas de lápiz de mi cabeza-No es justo...

-La vida no es justa-respondí con simpleza.

-Ese no es el punto Roma-dijo ella acariciando mi cabeza-¿No te duele?-preguntó inquieta ante mi estoica apariencia.

-¿Qué?, ¿No tener amigos?, ¿Qué mi madre sea alcohólica?, ¿Qué la vida me escupa en la cara?-cuestioné al perder la calma-¿Qué quieres que haga Emma? ¿Qué lloré? ¿Qué suplique clemencia? ¿Qué pida perdón?, no sirve, ya lo he intentado años atrás...-Es entonces que las lágrimas se escapan y que el calor de mi rostro aumenta.

-No es tu culpa-murmura ella.

Entre la distorsión que provocan mis lágrimas, puedo ver el rostro lloroso de la única que puedo llamar amiga. Envuelta en su abrazo una súplica silenciosa se produce en mi cabeza... Dios si estás ahí arriba, escúchame por favor; estoy cansada y tengo miedo, no tengo a quien más recorrer, así que si me estas escuchando, ¿podrías brindarme una mano de auxilio?

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, puedo asegurar que nadie espera que cumpla mi palabra, pero hoy es el día. He tomado una roca y la metí en el interior de mi corbata, busque por todos lados a la hermana de Danna y al dar con ella me acerque por su espalda, hice girar mi corbata y cuando alcanzo suficiente velocidad la deje impactar contra la espalda de ella, su grito hizo retumbar mis oídos; furiosa se dio la vuelta y comenzó la persecución, la hice correr hasta que perdiera el aliento, justo cuando la lleve a donde quería, un lugar en donde nadie la salvaría, se detuvo a tomar aire con desespero y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, fue entonces que me lancé sobre ella; una patada a su estómago la hizo perder el aire, cinco a sus costillas y acomodé sobre su vientre, para lanzarle un puñetazo con ira y así fue como empezó a rogar por clemencia, mientras lloraba despavorida.

-Ya no más-pedía entre lágrimas.

-No más, eso dices stronza, maldita figlia di puttana-le grité en la cara-Escúchame bien puttana, no te pondré otro dedo encima, solo si prometes dejar de meterte conmigo-dije viendo como asentía con desespero-Ten algo muy claro, si le llegas a decir a alguien que te hice, te va a ir mucho peor y créeme no tengo nada que perder-finalicé mirándola con desprecio.

La arrastre hasta el baño más cercano y le lance agua a la cara, mientras ella sollozaba aterrorizada, observe como se arrastraba hasta una esquina del baño y temblaba entre su llanto. me acerque a ella y tirando de su cabello llamé su atención.

-Vas a decir que te caíste por una escalera mientras me perseguías y yo te ayudé a levantarte-le ordené.

-S-si-respondió entre sollozos.

-Bien, ¡Levántate!-Le ordené.

La llevé hasta la enfermería, ahí la ayudaron y le dieron pastillas para el dolor. Con cinismo acepte el agradecimiento de los padres de la chica y de la hermana de la misma. Nadie se volvió a meter conmigo, había sembrado temor en los corazones de los de los bastardos de aquel colegio.

-Me alegra que hayas solucionado tus problemas con la hermana de Danna-decía Emma sonriéndome amablemente.

-Sí...-si supiese lo que hice, sé que me odiaría.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó ella al ver la expresión angustiada de mi rostro.

-No, todo está bien-finalicé fingiendo una sonrisa.

No hay mentira que se pueda mantener y los rumores de que yo era un monstruo despiadado se esparcían en todo el colegio; solo anhelo que Emma no crea nada de lo que ellos dicen. Nada es justo y lo sé, fue a mí a quien atacaban y acosaban y ahora soy yo la maldita, las verdades son retorcidas y la justicia es nula, pero mientras tenga a Emma a mi lado nada de esa mierda me importa.

La situación en mi casa empeora, no hay noche en la que no discuta con mi madre, siempre dice que yo arruiné su vida, sinceramente su rostro deformado por la ira me causa temor, pero no voy a dejar que ella me dominé, no le permitiré que me culpe de sus malditas decisiones.

-¡Debí abortar y nunca casarme!-exclamó encolerizada.

-¡Pues yo no pedí nacer!-le grité.

No sé qué es peor, el hecho de que haya abofeteado con lo primero que encontró, el sabor a sangre en mi boca o el dolor de mi mejilla palpitante... segundos de razonamiento me lo hicieron saber, lo que más duele es conocer que fui la causa por la que ella hecho a perder su vida. Escupiendo sangre sobre el suelo, me di la vuelta en silencio, abrí la puerta principal y salí de ese maldito lugar sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Camine por las calles desiertas, hasta altas horas de la noche y como en el pasado me refugié en el viejo parque, sentándome en el trapecio de cadenas oxidadas, me balancee mientras me prohibía llorar, lentamente todo lo que escuché me dejó de importar, cerré los ojos y lleve mi mente a los buenos días de mi infancia. Lo pude visualizar, el calor del verano, las risas de los niños en el parque, los verdaderos años de gloria; mi padre empuja el trapecio haciéndome creer que algún día volaría; las cortas persecuciones entre mi hermano y él, por obvias razones él siempre nos atrapaba. Aunque sus caras ahora son borrosas no puedo olvidaros.

Daría todo por saber que también piensan en mí, desearía que en las mañanas cuando Feliciano despierte trate de recordarme, porque yo nunca lo olvidaré... Pasos a mi espalda me despertaron de mi estupor, al voltear visualice dos chicos que no conozco, uno de ellos me miró con curiosidad mientras el otro se mantenía estoico.

-¡Fuck, eso debe doler!-exclamó el que me miraba, señalando mi boca partida.

-...-En silencio, el más bajo lo golpeo con su codo mientras lo veía molesto.

-Ouch, ¿Qué te pasa? fuiste tú el que dijo que parecía un fantasma-le reclamó el más alto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-articulé mirándolos con desconfianza.

-Yo soy Allen y ese es Luciano-dijo el trigueño señalando a su compañero.

-Se dice por ahí que eres peligroso-agregó Luciano mirándome con interés.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero soy una mujer-respondí dándole la espalda.

-Bromeas, dude no pareces una mujer-dijo Allen riéndose estruendosamente.

Ambos se sentaron en los columpios vacíos que había a mi lado, Allen se burlaba de Luciano, el cual lucía molesto...

-Vine a este lugar a estar sola...

-Pero todo el mundo dice que eres un hombre-dijo Luciano interrumpiéndome, tal parece que no tener la razón lo estaba molestando.

-Si todos lo dicen quizá sea verdad-respondí con sarcasmo.

-Viejo me estas confundiendo-Comentó Allen mirándome y sintiéndose inseguro.

-Creé lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado-respondí levantando los hombros mientras le restaba importancia a lo que ellos pensaban.

-Me caes bien-Dijo finalmente Luciano.

-Tú a mí no, ni siquiera te conozco-respondí levantándome del columpio.

-Yo vi lo que hiciste con la que te perseguía-comentó provocando un escalofrió en mi espalda.

Al voltearme lo vi sonriente, tal parece que ama tener la razón. Desconociendo sus propósitos para conmigo, regresé al columpio y lo mire inquieta, él parecía satisfecho mientras que su acompañante lo miraba dubitativo. Creí que nadie sabía, que me encontraba a salvo, pero ahora estoy en las manos de un extraño, que conocí en una noche, en la cual no tengo a donde huir.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté desconfiada.

-Conocerte, me pareces interesante-dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Ok, esto se está poniendo raro, si quieres me voy y les doy privacidad-comentó Allen levantándose de su columpio.

-No seas stupido-respondió Luciano.

Finalmente descubrí que tenía más en común con Luciano de lo que había pensado en un principio. Él había escapado de casa también y Allen lo siguió, de alguna manera, lo que inició como una extraña charla, se convirtió en una extraña amistad.

Mure joven y vive al máximo, esa es la premisa de Allen, él es americano y está aquí desde hace un año, es un idiota, pero es divertido; en cambio Luciano tiene algo de mí en combinación a una extraña madures prematura.

Se quedaron conmigo hasta que amaneció y en ese punto cada quien se marchó. Al no tener a donde ir, me dirigí a la casa de Emma, un hombre en saco me recibió en la puerta, lo mire tratando de encontrar algún rasgo similar a mi amiga, pero este señor era completamente distinto a ella, así que rápidamente descarte que fuese el padre de mi amiga; le pedí que llamase a Emma, pero la mirada que este hombre me brindo fue de desagrado, aun así fue en busca de ella, cuando él la trajo a la puerta, Emma pegó el grito al cielo.

-¡¿Qué te pasó, quien te hizo esto?!-exclamó ella tirando de mi brazo para hacerme pasar a su casa.

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-Pero... creí que ya no tenías problemas con las personas del colegio-me interrumpió llevándome hasta el baño.

-No fueron ellas-dije mientras era obligada a sentarme sobre la tapa del baño.

-Dime quien fue y tendré una charla nada agradable con esa detestable persona-comentó molesta, mientras sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios de una gaveta.

-Emma...-quería decirle, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero algo me lo impedía, el solo tratar de articular esas palabras formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

-Por favor dime-me pedía mientras limpiaba mis heridas.

-Fue... no...-después de balbucear como idiota sentí mis ojos arder.

-Está bien-dijo abrazándome-Llorar no significa que has perdido, todos lloramos de vez en cuando-agregó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Fue mi mamá-admití y un peso desapareció de mi pecho, el nudo no me impidió hablar y fue tan liberador.

No hay lastima en los ojos de Emma, solo cariño y dolor. Con ella me siento segura, de cierto modo ella es mi refugio. Pasé una semana viviendo con ella y descubrí que el hombre que me recibió es su tutor, su familia está en Bélgica y ella está estudiando aquí. Pasada la semana decidí que era tiempo de regresar, ciertamente no quería ser gravosa para mi amiga.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras-dijo Emma preocupada.

-Lo haré...

-Promételo, promete que si algo malo ocurre volverás aquí- interrumpió sosteniendo mi mano.

-Lo prometo-dije despidiéndome de ella.

Reingresé a casa por la ventana de mi habitación, caminé hasta la sala y encontré a mi madre dormida en el sofá, habían varias latas de alcohol en el suelo, el cenicero daba asco y la televisión aún estaba encendida, el olor era una mezcla se cigarro y alcohol. Recogí las latas, apague la televisión y boté las cenizas, tomé una manta y arropé a esa mujer.

Solo cuando me detengo a pensar mientras la veo dormitar, es que descubrí que odio todo acerca de ella, pero aun la amo y justamente es eso lo que odio más, saber que ella me culpa de todo y no poder dejar de quererla, sea como sea, sigue siendo mi madre...

Los moretones y heridas sanaron, pero las heridas psicológicas permanecen y sangran. Ella me trajo al mundo, pero nunca cuidó de mí. Sus palabras se enterraron en mi corazón y lo destrozaron, aun así su abuso verbal continuó hasta que rompió mi pecho, haciéndome creer todo aquello que me decía era la verdad.

¿Qué es la cordura? ¿qué es la locura? ¿cómo saber cuándo estas en el borde que las divide? después de tantos años escuchando sus gritos, ya no puedo oírlos, suenan distantes. En la oscuridad de mi habitación, sentada sobre mi cama, la resonancia de sus puños contra la madera de la puerta y su voz, me siento tan ajena a todo aquello, es como si fuera mi imaginación. El repentino silencio despierta mi curiosidad, me levanto y camino hasta la puerta, giro el pomo de la misma y la imagen de mi madre en el suelo me causa impresión. El sonido de la ambulancia retumba por las viejas y sucias paredes, levantan a mi madre con la ayuda de una camilla y se la llevan lejos.

-Sobredosis-

El doctor sostiene conmigo una corta conversación o el intento de una. Una sobredosis es causada por consumir una dosis excesiva de medicamentos o drogas, la administración excesiva de medicamentos o el auto medicación negligente causa intoxicación, pérdida de conciencia, colapso del sistema nervioso y en último extremo... La muerte

-Las posibles causas de la sobredosis son la negligencia en la prescripción y en este caso el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas en combinación con ciertos medicamentos, provocó la multiplicación de los efectos de estos y con ello... la sobredosis-el doctor se coloca sus lentes y me mira con preocupación.

-...-lo encaró en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que me veo obligada a desviar la mirada.

-Los hematomas se tratan con hielo-dijo llamando mi atención.

-¿Ella se lastimó al caer?-pregunté mirándolo nuevamente.

-No, pero tú tienes uno-respondió cruzando los brazos.

-Me caí, fue un accidente-respondí mecánicamente, ya que estaba acostumbrada a dar esa clase de excusa.

-Lo creería... pero en tu brazo, está marcada una mano-contestó contrariado.

-...-Sin decir palabra alguna, le di la espalda y avancé por el pasillo del hospital.

Podía oír sus pasos tras de mí, está más que claro que sabe que yo mentía, posicionándose a mi lado, caminó en silencio, de cierta forma parecía que buscaba las palabras correctas para hablarme, ¿Quién sabe, tal vez es su primer día de trabajo? situaciones como la mía no son sencillas de tratar y si estamos hablando de alguien que nunca ha atendido un caso como este, lo más común es esta reacción, todos quieren ser los malditos psicólogos de la niña maltratada.

-Los casos como este son más comunes de lo que crees, no estás sola-dijo posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Siempre lo he estado y sé cómo arreglármelas-respondí saliendo por la puerta principal.

Caminé en silencio, la noche es tan fría y sin ningún abrigo más que la camisa que llevaba puesta, mis brazos expuestos se erizaban. Mi madre estaría bien o al menos eso dijeron las enfermeras, ¿debería inquietarme? sé que debería, pero repentinamente descubrí que no podía, aunque quería, mi atormentada mente se rehusaba a llorar por alguien que me hiere constantemente.

La mañana llegó rápido y simplemente no pude dormir. me preparé para ir al colegio, en realidad no tenía ánimos de ir, pero no quería estar en casa cuando ella regresará del hospital...

-¡Hey dude!-exclamó Allen saludándome al encontrarme en un pasillo.

-Ciao-respondí seria.

-Tu amiga es linda-dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba con coquetería a Emma.

-Ya quisieras-respondí parándome frente a Emma.

-Ok, no te quitaré a tu novia-contestó él riéndose.

-No somos novias, además ya tengo novio-comentó Emma abrazándose a mi brazo.

-Aun no creo que seas una mujer-dijo Luciano caminando hacia nosotros.

-Yo tampoco lo creía al principio-comentó Emma riendo.

-¡Emma!-exclamé molesta.

A pesar de todos los problemas, de lo que debía ocultar y del dolor por el que pudiese estar pasando, habían buenos momentos en mi vida, Luciano, Allen y Emma se volvieron parte importante de mi vida, ya que eran los únicos amigos que tenía.

-Hey niñoniña, francesita, ¡¿quieren ir a una fiesta?!-exclamó Allen sonriendo animado.

-Primero que nada, soy Belga no francesa y segundo ¡Claro que sí!-respondió Emma sonriendo ampliamente.

-Que stupido eres Allen, no sabes diferenciar entre el acento belga y el francés-agregué a la celebración mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-respondió el americano-es en casa de Luciano, les enviaré la dirección a sus teléfonos-finalizo sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Yo... no tengo uno-respondí avergonzada.

-No importa, yo puedo llevarte-dijo mi amiga tomando mi mano.

-Gracias Emma.

-Bueno, ya no hay excusas para no ir, será la próxima semana, nos vamos a divertir hasta vomitar-dijo el americano, provocando las risas de Emma, mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros.

-Eres un asqueroso, no me toques-Le dije huyendo de su abrazo.

-Lastimas mi sexy corazón-respondió el trigueño haciéndose el ofendido.

-Y lastimare otra cosa si le pones un dedo encima a Emma-agregué mirándolo molesta.

-Ok, tranquila bestia-dijo sonriendo divertido.

Al finalizar el día me encontraba en un auto en camino a casa de Emma, aun no sabía nada acerca de mi madre, pero esa no era mi mayor preocupación. Hablar con mi amiga es agradable, ya que de alguna manera su sonrisa parecía borrar mis problemas.

Mis noches nunca fueron más tranquilas y mis pijamas nunca habían sido tan rosas, ella me prestaba ropa, ya que yo no había traído suficiente. Algunas veces anhelaba quedarme a vivir con ella, pero por algún motivo, siempre tenía la urgencia de regresar a "casa".

-Recuerda que siempre puedes volver-decía mi amiga despidiéndose con un abrazo.

-Ya lo sé-respondí separándome.

Aunque ella insistía en llevarme de regreso a casa, la vergüenza de que viese en donde vivía me impedía aceptar tal oferta, aparte que le caminar en soledad hasta mi casa, me permitía pensar en lo que haría al llegar ahí...

A quien quiero engañar, nada me puede preparar para regresar ahí. Al cruzar el umbral, la veo sentada en el sofá, sus labios son una línea recta, bajo sus ojos hay ojeras, su cabello es un desastre y se ve tan enferma. A pasos lentos caminó al interior de aquella casa y antes de poder encerrarme en mi habitación la oí decir...

-Gracias...

-¿De?-pregunté sin voltear.

-No me dejaste morir-murmuró ella.

En silencio avance dándole la espalda. Esa es la verdad, si no hubiese llamado a una ambulancia ella no estaría ahí en la sala, teniendo otra oportunidad de destruirse a sí misma. Me senté sobre la cama y mire el techo de mi habitación, pensé en que habría pasado si no la hubiese salvado, ¿Quizá aún la quiero? después de todo aun es mi madre.

Los días han pasado más rápido de lo que pude imaginar, ya lleva tres días sobria y eso es un milagro, incluso una noche me hizo algo de comer, lo cual terminé rechazando, puesto que había ido a comer con mis amigos antes de llegar a casa.

Faltando un día para la fiesta de Luciano, Emma me invito a pasar la noche en su casa. Preparé mi ropa sacándola de las gavetas y con mi maleta en la espalda avance por la sala hasta la puerta principal. Pude divisar a mi madre sentada en el sofá, solo me miraba, no decía palabra alguna...

-¿A dónde irás?-preguntó mi madre repentinamente.

-A la casa de una amiga-respondí sintiéndome extraña; ella nunca se había interesado en lo que yo hacía.

-Que te diviertas-dijo ella dejándome ir.

Siento algo extraño, como un remolino de emociones en mi pecho. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que la quería, pero en su lugar, salí con rapidez de aquel lugar, corrí hasta que no podía más, entonces me detuve y me di cuenta que me daba miedo quererla, porque antes me había herido y está en la capacidad de volverlo a hacer...

Al llegar a la estación del tren Emma me espera con una sonrisa en su rostro, no pude evitar devolvérsela mientras me acercaba a ella, su sola presencia me hace sentir mejor, ella es mi mejor y una amiga mujer. Tomando mi mano me llevó hasta el auto que aguardaba por nosotras. Hablamos de todo y nada, hasta que ella se quedó dormida. En silencio miraba por la ventana a los autos pasar y sin poderlo evitar mi mete revivió la corta conversación que tuve con mi madre, fue tan extraño para mí, que dudo que lo pueda olvidar con facilidad...

Al llegar a su casa, le impedí a su tutor despertarla, preferí cargarla por mi cuenta hasta su cama. Le debo mucho a ella ¿Quizá ella es el único motivo por el cual no perdí mi cordura? subí las escaleras y cargándola en mis brazos la lleve hasta su habitación, dejándola sobre la cama, regresé al primer piso para buscar mi maleta, para mi sorpresa el tutor de Emma la había metido a la casa, él no se encontraba ahí, así que decidí volver a subir. me acosté a su lado y miré el techo de la habitación en silencio hasta que sin siquiera darme cuenta me dormí.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó mi amiga saltando sobre el colchón de su cama.

-Cinco minutos más-gruñí escondiéndome bajo las mantas.

-Nada de eso, llegaremos tarde al colegio-dijo arrastrando mi soñoliento cuerpo hasta el baño, una vez ahí dejo caer el agua fría sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Merda Emma!-exclamé despertando por completo, mientras ella huía del baño riendo de su travesura.

Emma hace que cada situación brille, su sonrisa y su actitud le dan brillo propio, aun no entiendo cómo llegamos a ser tan cercanas, somos tan distintas y a pesar de que ella conoce la mayoría de mis problemas, nunca ha sentido lastima por mí, siempre me anima y eso es lo que más me agrada de ella. Sería perfecto que estuviésemos en el mismo salón de clases, pero aun que no demos clases juntas, ella, Allen y Luciano siempre me acompañan en los recesos y a la salida.

-No puedo esperar por la fiesta-decía el americano.

-Tu solo quieres alcohol gratis-dijo Luciano mirándolo estoico.

-Esta será mi primera fiesta-me atreví a confesar.

-¡The firts! (la primera) eres un nerd-exclamó el trigueño burlándose de mí.

-¡Si te sigues riendo, voy a tumbarte los dientes pezzo di merda!-grité provocando una lucha verbal entre Allen y yo

Luciano se hacia el desinteresado y Emma se reía de cada insulto que nos dedicamos, según ella, ese es mi método para expresar mi aprecio hacia el trigueño. Peleas sin ganador, risas con o sin sentido, malos, raros y hasta buenos momentos, sin duda no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido, si tuviese que elegir de nuevo, los conocería una y otra vez.

El día de la fiesta de Luciano llego y antes de ir hacia su casa Emma se tardaba una eternidad arreglándose y maquillándose. Al salir del baño y ver lo que yo llevaba puesto hizo una expresión de desaprobación.

-Es por esto que la gente cree que eres niño-dijo señalando mi ropa.

-Es cómoda y me visto rápido-respondí cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ven te prestaré un vestido-decía mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

Sin importar todas mis quejas, mis pantalones volaron, al igual que mi camisa y mis zapatillas, en cambio un vestido rosa y unas sandalias doradas me fueron otorgadas por mi amiga, la cual insistió en vestirme. Me llevó hasta el espejo más cercano y me hizo verme en el, no pude soportar ni la vergüenza o la risa. mi cabello era tan corto que el vestido me hacía ver como un niño con ropa de niña.

-Me veo espantosa-dije entre risas mientras mi amiga inflaba sus mejillas como muestra de su desagrado.

-Estas hermosa y eres bellísima-me corrigió ella.

-Como tú digas-dije sarcástica.

-¡Solo falta maquillarte!-exclamó emocionada.

-Oh no, no, no, ni se te ocurra-le dije alejándome de ella rápidamente.

-Solo un poco-rogaba.

-Si quieres que no me quite esta ropa, más te vale que alejes ese labial de mi-le dije al ver como apuntaba a mi rostro con su lápiz labial.

-Que aburrida eres-se quejó guardando el maquillaje-pero eres mi aburrida, ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!-exclamó tirando de mi brazo.

La mirada que me dedicó el tutor de Emma fue sin precedentes, obviamente nunca imagino verme vestida como mi amiga, de cualquier forma no me importó lo que él pensara, me sobra y vasta con lo que piensa ella. Llegamos a la fiesta de Luciano y Allen nos recibió en la puerta, los comentarios burlescos no se hicieron esperar...

-Pareces un hombre en vestido-se burló él acomodando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Mira mal nacido, otro comentario como ese y este vestido será lo que usaras por los próximos días por el resto de tu puttana vida-le dije apretando su cuello con ambas manos.

-Que lindos, como se quieren-el sarcasmo en la voz de Luciano era notable.

-Tu casa es hermosa-dijo Emma cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-Y enorme, ¿no serás hijo de la mafia?-comenté con ánimos de molestar.

-Puede ser-respondió sonriendo de manera extraña.

Mi primera fiesta estaba convirtiéndose en un grato recuerdo, lo mejor hasta ahora había sido el hecho de que empujé al americano ebrio a la piscina, las risas colectivas fueron música para mis oídos, sin embargo no contaba con que él tiraría de mi tobillo, acabé tan empapada como él y finalmente vistiendo ropa de Luciano. Después de pasar un tiempo espantando borrachos con ganas de hablarle a mi amiga, sucedió algo que nunca me habría esperado. Emma encontró a su novio en la fiesta, pero no estaba solo, estaba a un lado de la piscina, besando a Danna frente a todos lo presente, los cuales se limitaban a ignorar la escena.

La cara de Emma era de dolor y decepción pura, sus labios temblaban, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Ya nada me importaba, avancé empujando cada persona que se metía en mi camino y al llegar donde estaban ellos, empuje a Danna a la piscina y tras esta acción golpee con toda mi fuerza al tipo, los gritos de los presentes se escucharon y se mezclaron con los del imbécil que recibía mis golpes, solo un puñetazo logro alcanzar mi cara, pero de alguna manera no lo sentí, la rabia era tan grande que lo único que quería era seguir golpeándolo, el calor en mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar, pero los gritos de Emma me hicieron parar.

-¡Roma!-exclamaba tirando de mi brazo-¡suéltalo ya, no vale la pena!-gritó alejándome del tipo.

-Maldita puta, ¡terminamos!-exclamó el tipo desde el suelo.

-¡Puta tu madre bastardo!-grité con ansias de tirarme sobre él y acabarlo, pero Luciano y Allen me sostenían de ambos brazos.

-Terminamos... no ¡Yo termino contigo, imbécil!-exclamó Emma tomando mi brazo y llenándome lejos de todos ellos...


	2. Angeli piangenti

Angeli Piangenti

 **Disclaimer: nop, hetalia no es mío…**

El recuerdo de la fiesta sigue marcado en mi rostro; Emma camina junto a mí por el pavimento, lleva sus tacones en una de sus manos y con la otra se sostiene de mi brazo, escucho un par de sirenas y comprendo que Luciano tendrá que lidiar con la policía y quizá una multa, me siento mal por él mientras avanzamos por las oscuras calles, las únicas fuentes de luz son los faros que iluminan el camino.

El cabello corto de Emma se mueve con la ligera brisa, ella empieza a llorar mientras su maquillaje cae por sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes son como los de un pequeño gato abandonado. Ella es mi mejor amiga y no sé qué decirle.

-Roma, como los odio-dice entre el llanto.

Me quedo en silencio y la veo llorar desconsolada. Ella cae sobre sus rodillas en el pavimento, lleva sus manos a su rostro y no puede parar de llorar; la llamo en voz baja, me arrodillo ofreciéndole mi espalda y la cargo a paso lento.

La más bella chica que alguna vez había visto, usa un lazo verde en su cabello y de sus ojos brota agua de mar, llora por un miserable que nunca le amo y yo guardo silencio mientras la llevo en mi espalda. Esta es una maldita generación, repleta de reinas de belleza degenerada y sabes que, esto nos hace ser mujer, buscamos el cielo y pones al amor primero, es algo por lo que morimos, una condenada maldición... no llores por favor, no lo hagas.

-No merece que llores por él-murmuró notando que ella se había dormido en mi espalda.

Nunca hubiese creído que los ángeles también lloraban, nunca me imaginé ver su rostro repleto de lágrimas. Al llegar a la casa de Emma me veo obligada a despertarla, antes de entrar, ella limpia su cara y me pide que la cargue nuevamente. Al ingresar a la casa fingimos haber llegado en un taxi, excusando mi labio partido como un incidente al caer a la piscina, Emma le hizo creer a su tutor que estaba dormida y yo la subí en mi espalda hasta su habitación. Se quedó en la cama dándome la espalda; me acosté a su lado dándole la espalda también...

-Gracias-murmuró ella sin moverse de su posición.

-Se lo merecía-respondí en voz baja.

Ha pasado un año desde entonces y no he permitido que nadie se acerque a Emma, yo la protejo, pues solo quiero que mi amiga sea feliz. Es mi último año en el colegio y ya he decidido que quiero estudiar, Nutrición, luego me convertiría en una chef y cuando tenga suficientes recursos buscaré a mi hermano y a mi papá, no importa lo que me cueste, lo voy a lograr, mis calificaciones son excelentes... mi comportamiento no tanto, pero tengo los medios para lograr lo que quiero.

-Hay princesa, niño niña, ¿Que tienen planeado para hoy?-pregunta Allen, acompañado de Luciano.

-Es tarde y tengo que averiguar algunas cosas acerca de las universidades a las que quiero aplicar-dije dándole la espalda.

Siempre camino con Emma al final de las clases, vamos hasta la estación y allí la espera su tutor. En ocasiones como esta Allen y Luciano se unen al corto recorrido, sin embargo cabe destacar que ambos se aburren fácilmente y siempre buscan alguna excusa para salir a divertirse.

-¿Y tú princesa?-pregunta Allen insistiendo.

-Salir a algún lado es aburrido si no va mi mejor amiga-responde ella con sonrisa gatuna.

-¿Luciano?...

-Tengo cosas que hacer-responde monótonamente.

-Son unos aburridos-dice malhumorado el norteamericano.

-Deberías pensar a que universidad irás-le dije cruzando los brazos.

-¿A quién le importa la universidad?-dijo con sarcasmo mientras me miraba con la burla marcada en su cara.

-¡Al que no tienen donde caerse muerto!-exclamé iracunda, para después apresurar mis pasos.

-Eres un puto genio-lo regañó Luciano.

Emma corrió tras de mí y cuando me alcanzó tomo mi brazo; me voltee solo para ver su preocupado rostro, no tuve más remedio que pedirle disculpas por mi inmaduro comportamiento y esperar por los demás. Luciano obligo a Allen a pedir disculpas y de alguna manera me obligue a aceptarlas. Sé de antemano que todos ellos tienen una mejor posición económica que la mía, pero a decir verdad, me duele la manera en que se expresa mi amigo, hay quienes desearían darse los lujos que él se da, pero no me mal entiendan no envidio a mis amigos en ninguna manera, ya que de no haber vivido esta vida, nunca los habría conocido.

La hora de separarse ha llegado, cada quien toma su camino a casa, al llegar frente a la mía, el silencio invade el lugar, aún es temprano para que mi madre llegue de su trabajo. Desde la sobredosis mamá ha cambiado, no es la madre que cualquier joven adolescente desearía, pero es la única que tengo, ella es distante y callada, hasta se podría decir que malhumorada, pero no ha vuelto a ponerme un dedo encima, ni para bien o para mal, nunca me ha dicho que me ama, pero ya no me grita que me odia, creo que ha llegado a ese punto en el que se ha dado por vencida o en todo caso, descubrió que no tiene sentido seguir quejándose por algo que no puede cambiar.

Las horas han pasado rápido; pude escuchar cuando ella abrió la puerta, salgo de mi habitación y en silencio la ayudo a llevar las bolsas de las compras a la pequeña cocina, tras guardar todo ella me mira y la siento inquieta, es como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no haya las palabras correctas...

-Dilo ya-me paré frente a ella y cruce los brazos esperando su respuesta.

-Yo... mira no tengo dinero para mandarte a alguna universidad prestigiosa y...

-Sabes no tienes por qué empezar a preocuparte por mi educación ahora-la interrumpí.

Sé que de cierto modo fui grosera, pero no quería escucharle hablar u opinar acerca de lo que debería estudiar, simplemente no deseaba oírla y me molestaba pensar en que quizá ella quería asegurar su vejes en mi futuro salario...

-Solo escucha-me pidió de manera extraña.

Nunca antes la había visto tan empeñada en hablar conmigo, me asustaba pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba.

-Bien, lo que tengas que decir, dilo rápido-respondí impaciente.

-España...-repentinamente guardó silencio.

-¿España? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-...-en silencio bajo la mirada, su expresión era de culpabilidad.

-¡No te quedes callada! estas actuando raro-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu padre se iba a España, no sé si aún sigue ahí, pero después del divorcio quería llevárselos a España...

-¿Por qué?... ¿Si no ibas a cuidar de mí, por qué no me dejaste ir?-pregunté sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Supongo que era por... venganza, quería hacerle daño y tú eras la única cosa con la que podía herirlo, porque a mí ya no me amaba-admitió sin mirarme a la cara.

-La única cosa... ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-Era joven e inmadura y sé que no es excusa, pero no tenía a nadie, escapé de casa para casarme y...

-No quiero, ¡No quiero, ni me interesa oír tus excusas!-exclamé alejándome de ella con rapidez.

Salí por la puerta principal y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la casa de Emma, toque la puerta con insistencia, el tutor de mi amiga me permitió pasar. Subí corriendo las escaleras, tenía que hablar con ella, era preciso para mí, no existe nadie en toda Italia en quien confié más que en ella. La encontré a medio camino de su habitación, la abracé con fuerza y ella en su estupefacción demoró unos cuantos segundos en corresponder.

-¿Qué ha pasado, estas bien?-preguntó preocupada al ver que yo guardaba silencio.

-¡Están en España Emma, están ahí!-exclamé abrazada a mi amiga.

-¡¿Quienes, quien está en España?!-exclamaba mi amiga preocupada.

-Mi papá y mi hermano-dije soltándola finalmente.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Que vas a hacer?!-exclamó sosteniendo mis hombros.

-Voy a estudiar en España y encontrarlos, haré todo lo que pueda para ello Emma-dije sonriendo como nunca antes-Tengo las notas necesarias para una beca, solo debo llegar ahí.

Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, lo cual me impedía salir a menudo, pero no le impedía a mis amigos ir casi todos los días a ella, suelo perder los estribos cuando tomo la orden de Allen, pero es parte de mi oficio tratar con personas difíciles. Trabajando descubrí que era muy mala atendiendo a las personas, pero una muy buena cocinera. Pongo todo mi esfuerzo y ahorro todo el dinero que caiga en mis manos.

-Quiero pedirte algo-me dijo Emma.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunté mirándola curiosa.

-Ven conmigo a Bélgica, solo por el verano, ¿sí?-rogó alargando la última vocal de aquel sí.

-Pero Emma...

-Oh vamos, quiero que conozcas a mis padres y puedes comprar el billete del tren de Bruselas a España con conexión a parís, yo misma te llevo a Bruselas y te enseño todo de viajar en tren, di que sí, por favor-decía ella halando mi brazo mientras rogaba.

-De acuerdo-le respondí sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no?...ah ¡¿de verdad?!-exclamó mi amiga.

-Sí Emma, de verdad-respondí.

Los gritos de celebración de la Belga provocaron que todos los presentes se voltearan a vernos, medio colegio se dio cuenta de su felicidad y es que parece que en los recesos la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que curiosear las celebraciones ajenas.

El tiempo corrió y mi graduación llego más pronto de lo que creí, fui la segunda calificación más alta de todo el colegio, ya había enviado una solicitud de beca a España y esperaba la respuesta con ansias, sin embargo Emma, Luciano y Allen me impedían pensar en ello de momento, el baile de graduación era sobre lo único que hablaban.

-No puedo esperar por comprar el vestido-decía Emma mientras caminábamos a la estación.

-Bueno, no puedo esperar por ver al niñoniña en vestido por segunda vez-dijo Allen burlándose de mí.

-No iré-respondí rápidamente.

-Me lo imaginé-comentó Luciano.

-No, no, no, tienes que ir, serás mi pareja de baile-dijo Emma preocupada.

-No puedo gastar mi dinero en esto, necesito llegar a España y encontrar a mi familia-respondí cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, eso no es problema, te prestaré uno de mis sacos y listo-dijo Luciano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero tiene que usar un vestido-replicó Allen.

-¿Me hace menos mujer usar un saco?-pregunté sarcástica.

-Nunca te atreverías-respondió retándome.

-¿Cuánto apostamos?-pregunté sonriendo confiada.

-50 a que no llegas al baile vestida exactamente como Luciano...

La estupidez del norteamericano no tiene límites, aun sabiendo que necesito dinero, se atrevió a apostar tal cosa, sinceramente me importa un comino usar ropa de hombre, todo mi trayecto escolar utilice el uniforme masculino, usar un saco no es mayor problema para mí.

Para ganar la apuesta con toda ventaja, el día de la celebración fui a casa de Luciano, el cual se dedicó a buscar los dos trajes más similares que tuviese en su guardarropa, solo no pudo prestarme zapatos, ya que sus pies son ligeramente más grandes que los míos, así que resolvió por compararme unos y me obligo a aceptarlos. Cuando estuvimos listos condujo su auto hasta la casa de Emma y cuando ella nos vio salir del auto gritó con emoción.

-Parecen gemelos-dijo riendo emocionada.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido-dije sonriendo ladinamente.

-Bueno a excepción de que mi cabello es más rojizo, sí nos parecemos un poco-respondió Luciano cruzando los brazos.

-Esta noche será inolvidable-dijo Emma abrazándose a nuestros brazos.

La expresión en el rostro de Allen no tenía precio, en verdad él creía fielmente en que yo no me atrevería en mostrarme en saco al baile de graduación y su error le costó 50. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes que habíamos tenido buscando un par de sacos idénticos, todo valió la pena, hasta Luciano se burló del americano.

-Maldito seas, lo ayudaste-dijo Allen culpando a Luciano.

-Amo ganar-respondí.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto amo ganar-agregó Luciano el que se burlaba sin piedad del americano.

Bailamos todos juntos, Allen se embriagó como siempre mientras Luciano terminó buscando otras chicas con las que bailar. Finalmente salimos antes de que se acabar la celebración, Luciano compró comida chatarra y Allen se preocupaba porque esta fuese vegana; el italiano nos llevó hasta una playa y ahí nos quedamos hasta el amanecer, con una fogata, comida chatarra y trajes mal acomodados. Hablamos tonterías nos reímos de cada broma, incluso Luciano. Emma terminó quitándose los tacones y corriendo sobre la arena mientras se reía.

-¡Las drogas son dañinas!-exclamó Allen riéndose con ganas.

-Si hablamos de drogados, tú lo estas más-le dije uniéndome a Emma en su carrera sin sentido.

La idea de un vestido corto fue perfecta para mi amiga, la cual disfrutaba de mojar sus piernas en el agua salada. Repentinamente me encontré viviendo el mejor momento de toda mi vida hasta este día. Sin saber cómo o cuando, nos dormimos juntos sabré la arena, solo la luz del amanecer logró despertarnos, la brisa del verano nos envuelve y aroma a sal y arena mojada inunda el aire, nos miramos entre todos, hay sonrisas en nuestros rostros, incluso en el de Luciano.

-Hicieron de mi infierno un paraíso-les dije viendo el amanecer.

-Los quiero chicos-decía Emma abrazándonos.

-No empiecen con los sentimentalismos-respondió Luciano avergonzado.

-Me van a hacer llorar-agregó Allen burlonamente.

Son los únicos amigos que tengo y en pocas semanas me iré para no volver... Nuestros últimos días juntos fueron gloria para mí, para empezar conseguí la beca y todos celebramos mi logro. Las fiestas y buenos momentos que tuve junto a ellos, será lo que me llevaré de recuerdo; incluso un día irrumpimos en la piscina de un hotel con trajes de baño negros, según Emma eso nos haría pasar desapercibidos, aun así tuvimos que huir de los guardias de seguridad del hotel, no es como que ellos no podía pagar la entrada, pero a Allen le parecía más divertido meterse sin permiso de nadie. Los cuatro nos escondimos entre los arbustos del hotel mientras veíamos a los guardias de seguridad correr confundidos al ver que habíamos desaparecido.

El auto de Luciano era descapotable y aunque estábamos empapados por meternos donde no nos llamaban, no parecía importarnos que la noche fuese fría, Emma alzaba sus brazos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, libertad, puedo asegurar que eso es lo que siente, Luciano conduce tan relajado, mientras Allen grita lo increíble que estuvo nuestra travesura y yo solo me quedo en silencio observándolos y disfrutando de cada emoción.

Lucifer, el yankee, Andrógino y la Princesa, esos eran nuestros apodos, éramos inseparables, sin embargo todo tiene que terminar algún día... Ahí me encontraba parada en la plataforma del tren, el día de viajar había llegado. Sé que prometí no llorar, pero mi vista ya se había nublado cuando escuche al tren llegar, ellos eran los únicos amigos que había tenido, nos metimos en problemas juntos, escapábamos juntos y ahora me iba para no volver...

-Hey no llores niñoniña-dijo Allen abrazándome como despedida.

-Me vas a hacer falta, las cosas se pondrán aburridas por aquí-dijo Luciano despidiéndose.

-Los odio chicos-respondí riendo y sintiéndome estúpida.

-Esto es para ti, pero no lo abras hasta llegar a Bruselas-decía Luciano entregándome una caja de regalo.

-Si hay piedras adentro, juro que regresaré a Italia y te mataré-le dije chocando mi puño contra su brazo.

-Sé que te gustará-terminó diciendo para irse de aquel lugar.

Antes de que anunciaran por última vez la partida del tren, mire hacia la estación, aún tenía la esperanza de que mi madre llegaría a despedirse...

-Seguro se retrasó, debe estar por llegar...

-Ella no vendrá Emma-la interrumpí al sentir como el tren comenzaba a avanzar.

Repentinamente pude verla entre la multitud, me levanté rápidamente y sacando mi cabeza por la ventana la llame con todas mis fuerzas mientras me despedía de ella agitando mi mano, la vi sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Creo que voy a extrañarla, después de todo sigue siendo mi madre...

-Mejor es tarde que nunca-dijo Emma sonriéndome.

-Sí, tienes razón-respondí mientras miraba por la ventana.

Después de un largo viaje en tren, al fin habíamos llegado a Bruselas, Emma estaba tan feliz. Bajamos rápidamente y justo ahí en la estación, su familia la esperaba, le recibieron con abrazos, las risas y la felicidad desbordaban y de cierta manera me sentí extraña, deseando tener una familia como la de ella.

Emma me presentó a sus padres, su mamá fue muy amable, pero no parecí agradarle a su padre, no sé si es por mi apariencia o mi manera de expresarme, entiendo que no es posible llevarse bien con todo el mundo, sin embargo su desprecio para conmigo era obvio.

El hogar de Emma es cálido, lleno de amor, todo lo que el mío nunca fue. Mi amiga y su madre se llevan de maravilla, repentinamente me pareció que estaba en un cuento para niñas, Emma desbordaba amor para con su madre y ella le correspondía.

Las comidas de todos los días, eran preparadas por Emma y su madre, mientras yo me limitaba a ver la manera cariñosa con la que se trataban. No estaba molesta, estoy segura de eso, pero me dolía, sin haberme propuesto nada, una tarde me encontré observando las y seguramente mi cara no expresaba algo positivo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la madre de Emma llamando mi atención.

-¿Ah?-murmuré sin comprender.

-Si te sientes mal, puedes ir a descansar a mi cuarto-me ofreció Emma colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Sí-respondí levantándome de la silla en la que me encontraba.

Ese día me limité a descansar, no almorcé ni cené. En la noche, Emma se acostó junto a mí y llamándome en voz baja llamó mi atención.

-Esta tarde lucias muy triste-dijo preocupada.

-Estoy bien...

-No me puedes engañar Roma, soy tu mejor amiga.

Me volteé dándole la espalda, no quería verla, estaba avergonzada.

-Es solo, ya sabes... No estoy acostumbrada a tanto amor-dije temerosa de molestarla.

-Sí, lo sé, tienes razón-respondió apoyando su espalda de la mía-disculpa no pensé en cómo te sentirías.

-No, todo está bien, ya me acostumbraré.

Hablamos hasta caer dormidas y en la mañana salimos temprano a recorrer el barrio de Emma, ella me presentó muchas personas, pero la barrera del idioma siempre estaba presente. En el colegio teníamos clases de francés, sin embargo yo solo aprendí lo básico.

-Te enseñaré el francés belga-dijo un día mi determinada amiga.

Nunca antes me había arrepentido tanto de aprender algo...

Cierta noche después de cenar, subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación de Emma, había dicho que dormiría antes, ya que en realidad estaba muy cansada, pero el sonido de una discusión llego a mis oídos, extrañada salí y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Me pareció tan extraño que alguien estuviese discutiendo, ya que por lo general la paz reinaba en aquella casa...

-Tu amiga no me agrada en lo absoluto Emma, no te envié a Italia para que te relacionaras con ese tipo de persona-dijo el padre de mi amiga.

Yo estaba tras de él como a dos metros de distancia, él seguía regañando a mi amiga, desconociendo que le podía entender y que estaba tras de él, repentinamente Emma me vio, la expresión de terror en su rostro fue malinterpretada como una grosería por su papá.

-¿Son estas cosas las que aprendiste con esa chica tan rara? Que sea la última vez que traes a alguien como ella a la casa...

-Pero papá...

-No he terminado de hablar Emma, no me interrumpas cuando te hablo...

-Escúchame por favor

-¡Emma!-exclamó el hombre molesto.

De pie en silencio escuché parte del regaño, solo cuando la madre de mi amiga notó mi presencia el regaño se detuvo, frente a mi tenía la peor cara de angustia que Emma había tenido alguna vez, la expresión de vergüenza de la mamá de mi amiga y la sorpresa del padre. Me volteé y corrí por las escaleras, escuche a mi amiga gritar mi nombre, pero no me detuve ni regresé, al llegar a la habitación tome todas mis cosas y las metí a mis maletas con prisa, al salir me encontré de frente con mi amiga.

-No te vayas por favor-me pidió con tristeza.

-No voy a ser la causa por la que pierdas la calma en tu hogar princesa-dándole un abrazo

-Roma, no...-las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Emma no llores, nunca vas a dejar de ser mi amiga, eres más de lo que imagine que sería una mejor amiga-dije sosteniendo sus hombros.

La madre de Emma se ofreció a llevarme a la estación, Emma lloró desconsolada todo el recorrido mientras se aferraba a mi brazo, nadie dijo una sola palabra. De pie en la casi desolada estación, era acompañada de mi mejor amiga, la cual se había negado a soltar mi mano, solo podía oír los sollozos de Emma y sentirme miserable por causarle tristeza. Emma apretó mi mano con fuerza al oír el tren a lo lejos y yo respondí de la misma manera.

-Te quiero Roma-murmuró mirándome.

-Emma... Sei la mia migliore amica (Eres mi mejor amiga)-dije soltando su mano.

-Quiero que tengas esto-dijo sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un paquete pequeño-promete que no lo abrirás hasta llegar a España-me pidió cuando tomé el regalo.

-Lo juro-dije entrando al tren.

Cundo el tren comenzó a marchar, me despedí de mi amiga sacudiendo mi mano lentamente. Alejándome de Bruselas, recordé los buenos momentos que pasé con Emma y acabé por dormirme pensando en mis amigos y en todo lo que había dejado atrás. Al despertar me encontré en el camino, sin ser capaz de reconocer nada a través de las ventanas, sostuve el regalo de Emma con fuerza y fue entonces que recordé el regalo de Luciano, no lo había abierto como lo prometí, lo busque en mi maleta y al encontrarlo lo abrí, descubrí la caja de un teléfono celular y una nota pegada a ella, era la letra de Luciano...

"Para que no te olvides de nosotros nunca, tienes suficiente dinero para que nos llames cuando quieras. Los números importantes están escritos aquí"

Debajo de esas simples palabras estaban los números de Allen y de Luciano, sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar, si tan solo lo hubiese abierto en Bruselas, en este momento aún podría hablar con Emma, sin embargo ya no tengo forma de regresar y tampoco tengo la más mínima idea de cómo utilizar este aparato.

El tren se detuvo en Francia y mientras la mayoría de los viajeros bajaban, yo me quedé ahí, con el regalo en mis manos y lágrimas en mi rostro, repentinamente un extranjero se acercó a mí y colocando su maleta en la parrilla superior, se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué hace un joven tan bello llorando en soledad?-preguntó sonriéndome.

-No es nada, estoy bien-respondí secamente.

-¿Podría ser dolor? o ¿acaso amour?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Ya le he dicho que no es nada-dije limpiando mi rostro con la manga de mi abrigo.

Sin importar cuantas veces le dejé en claro que no quería hablar con él, el francés continuó hablándome como si me conociera de toda una vida, nunca cambió de puesto, incluso cuando otros quedaron libres, él es sin duda todo un personaje, el galante y amable, demasiado confiado también, de sus poros desborda amor propio y seguridad.

-¿Por qué sigue hablándome?-le pregunté-de cualquier manera yo no coopero mucho...

-Solo quería hacer tu viaje más ameno y además te pareces demasiado a alguien que conozco y aprecio-respondió con amabilidad.

-¿Sabe usar esto?-le pregunté mostrándole la caja del teléfono.

-Oui (si)... es igual al mío-respondió mostrándome el suyo.

Aquel extraño me enseñó lo básico con respecto a mi celular, agregó a mis amigos a la vacía lista de contactos y de paso me mostró como se hacía. Siguió hablándome el resto del viaje, de cierta manera su amabilidad me hacía sentir extraña. Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de España, aquel hombre me sonrió y me tendió su mano.

-Soy Francis Bonnefoy, es un placer.

-...-En silencio tomé su mano y la estreché.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?-me preguntó.

-No lo conozco-fue mi respuesta.

-¿Ya tienes en donde quedarte?-preguntó con cortesía-Conozco un buen lugar y...

-No iré...

-Lo siento, fue atrevido de mi parte-respondió riendo, aunque no parecía avergonzado.

Francis me ayudó a bajar mis maletas del tren y una vez abajo me acompañó hasta la salida de la estación.

-Mi número está en el teléfono, si algún día tienes problemas, no dudes en llamar...Dicho esto cada quien tomo su propio caminó. Subí a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a alguna posada para extranjeros, son más baratas que un hotel y no contaba con una exorbitante cantidad de dinero, así que me tuve que conformar con un cuarto pequeño.

Encontrándome sola en aquella habitación, recordé el regalo de Emma, lo busque entre mis pertenencias y al tenerlo en mis manos lo abrí, era dinero, mucho dinero, Emma me conoce y sabe que si hubiese abierto aquel paquete en Bruselas le habría devuelto su dinero; junto al dinero había una nota, escrita con la letra de Emma.

Recuerdas cuando me pediste que no llorara, pero yo no podía parar de hacerlo, lo hacía porque me habían lastimado y no sabía cómo manejarlo, vi tu rostro contrariado aquella noche y en ese momento descubrí que odiabas verme llorar. No estaba acostumbrada al dolor, pues todos siempre están protegiéndome, si, incluso tú.

Hay ocasiones en que quisiera estar en tus zapatos y así poder entenderte mejor, si hubiese vivido lo que tú, quizá habría visto tus lágrimas de manera distinta. No soy una princesa o un ángel, nunca lo fui, no pude protegerte, como tú lo hacías por mí, deje que mi padre te lastimara, pero eso no es tu culpa, quiero pedirte perdón, pero un lo siento no basta para calmar tu dolor.

Nunca te rindas Roma, sé que podrás encontrar a tu familia y que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo...

Lloré sin parar por muchas horas aquella noche, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me quede dormida. En la mañana me obligué a levantarme de la cama, tomé un baño y pensé en mi situación, tenía suficiente dinero para cierto tiempo, pero sin acceso a la beca y estando aún lejos del principio de las clases universitarias, necesitaba dinero, tendría que conseguir un trabajo lo antes posible.

Repentinamente el sonido de mi teléfono al sonar me sacó de mis pensamientos, corrí hacía él y lo tomé en mis manos, pero de alguna manera minimice la ventana de la llamada y no sabía cómo contestar, me encontré corriendo alrededor de mi habitación, sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía mientras me sentía como una idiota. La llamada acabó y me dejé caer al suelo expresando que me daba por vencida, sin embargo el teléfono volvió a sonar y en esa ocasión logré contestarlo.

-¡Malnacido! ¡¿Cuándo carajo ibas a encender el puto teléfono?!-era la voz de Allen completamente molesto.

-¡Figlio di puttana, te recuerdo que soy una chica!-exclamé molesta.

-Demoraste demasiado, pensé que no encenderías el aparato-dijo Allen en tono burlón.

-¡¿Cómo merda se les ocurre regalarme un aparato que no sé usar?!

-Solo acepta nuestro afecto stronza-pude oír la voz de Luciano de manera lejana.

-Son unos desgraciados-dije sonriendo.

-Pero somos tus desgraciados-agregó Allen.

La conversación duro largas horas hablamos de todo y nada, recordamos viejas vivencias, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Allen hizo un pregunta difícil para mí.

-¿Dónde está la princesa? ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Allen ya no estoy en Bélgica...-dije sin querer darle vueltas al asunto.

-¡¿Qué no estás en Bélgica?!...

-¡¿Qué dijo qué?! Dame eso-escuche a Luciano-¿Paso algo Roma?-preguntó mi amigo con cierta preocupación.

-No, de verdad estoy bien, solo tuve que irme por los exámenes de la universidad.

Mentí y ellos me creyeron, me sentí mal por hacerlo, pero no quería exponer a Emma. Pasé aproximadamente una semana buscando trabajo, llevé mis papeles a muchos lugares, pero no había recibido ni una sola llamada, los días pasaban y todo parecía ser igual, me sentía derrotada, pero no me detuve, esta es la única oportunidad de encontrar a mi familia, así que no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Caminaba por la acera en silencio, pensando en lo que podía hacer por mi vida para mejorar mi situación y repentinamente un extraño me abrazo por la espalda, reaccionando automáticamente, me agaché ligeramente y le propiné un cabezazo, luego golpee su costado con mi codo y finalmente lo empujé lejos de mí.

-¿Feli por qué hiciste eso?...-dijo un joven albino.

-¿Feli?-pregunté confundida

-Cuanto lo siento, mi hermano lo ha confundido con alguien más-dijo un hombre alto y rubio que llegó corriendo con una expresión preocupada.

-...-lo miré en silencio insegura de la situación.

-Gilbert ¡Discúlpate!-le ordenó el rubio a su hermano.

-No voy a hacerlo, se parece demasiado a Feli, eso es injusto-respondió el albino cruzando los brazos.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño-lo regañó el más alto.

-Saben el acento alemán ya me está molestando, no tengo tiempo para esto y por su culpa perdí el tren que me llevaría a mi entrevista de trabajo... nunca conseguiré nada-suspiré molesta al ver la hora en el reloj.

-Estas buscando trabajo, es bueno saberlo, tengo un amigo que necesita personal en su restaurante-dijo el rubio interesado en mi problema.

-¿Hey west será una buena idea? no lo conocemos.

-Al menos él no se lanza sobre personas desconocidas en la calle-lo regañó severamente el más alto.

-Fue un error-se quejó el albino.

-En fin, ¿Tienes experiencia en restaurantes?-preguntó el alemán más alto.

-Sí, trabaje en restaurantes y cafeterías desde el colegio-respondí ante una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Caminé junto a los alemanes hasta un restaurante que lucía lujoso, sobre este había un letrero en el cual rezaba el título "Bonnefoy" en letras cursivas, el nombre del local se me hizo familiar, sin embargo preferí ignorar mis instintos, ya que probablemente había oído hablar de él, pero no lo recordaba. Ingresamos al restaurante y el alemán más serio hablo con una joven que atendía a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días Lily, ¿Ya llegó el chef de su viaje?

-Sí, se encuentra en la cocina-respondió la joven-¿Quiere que lo llame?

-No hace falta iremos por él-respondió el albino.

Ingresando a la cocina, caminé junto a los ellos en la dirección que supuse encontraríamos al dueño, pronto la imagen de un hombre joven de espaldas estaba frente a nosotros, él tiene su cabello amarillo, recogido en una cinta roja y viste un uniforme blanco. Cuando él se volteó descubrí una cara conocida, no habiendo salido de mi estupor, el hombre reaccionó antes que yo, avanzó hacia mí y me saludo con confianza.

-Qué alegría verte otra vez mon cher-dijo tomando mis manos entre las de él.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó el albino confundido.

-Oh si, nos conocimos en el tren camino a España-respondió sonriendo.

Después de una rápida explicación, el francés aceptó contratarme. Al fin había conseguido un trabajo y de la manera más extraña, aun no lo creía pero ahí estaba, de pie frente a mi nuevo jefe...

-Dime, ¿cuándo quieres empezar?-preguntó mi jefe.

-Ahora mismo si es posible-dije con emoción.

Los alemanes se vieron entre si y el albino levanto los hombros mostrando su confusión, ¿quizá nunca habían visto a alguien con tantas ganas de trabajar?, sin embargo mi jefe me sonrió y me entregó un delantal. hice varios trabajos ese día, lavé tantos trastes que no podría decir la cantidad exacta, luego al final de la jornada ayudé a limpiar la cocina y el salón principal, estaba cansada y me dolía mucho la espalda, pero no me quejé, ciertamente estaba feliz, pues había conseguido un trabajo.

-Romano, ¿Tienes cómo regresar?-preguntó mi jefe sonriendo.

-Tomaré el metro o un taxi-respondí regresándole el delantal.

-¡Tan tarde! non, nada de eso, yo mismo te llevaré-respondió dramáticamente.

No me permitió negarme, así que terminé sentada junto a él en su auto, el viaje fue silencioso y rápido, al llegar a la habitación en la que me alojaba, me lancé a la cama y me dormí de inmediato. La mañana del día siguiente fui despertada por mi teléfono, levantando rápido corrí hacia él, respondí sintiendo mareada.

-Hola...

-Hey niñoniña ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Allen...? te escucho lejos...

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te escucho stupido

-¿Roma, me oyes?-pude escuchar la voz de Luciano.

-Con dificultad...

-Tienes el puto teléfono al revés

Luego de acomodar el teléfono, no pude impedir que Allen y Luciano se burlaran de mí. Hablamos brevemente, les conté como estaba y ellos hicieron lo mismo, me descubrí extrañándolos y deseando que los tres estuviesen junto a mí en esos momentos, hasta que vi la hora en reloj.

-Debo colgar voy tarde...

-¿Tarde? ¿A dónde?

-Lo siento Luciano, en serio debo colgar

-No te atrevas a colgar el puto...

El sonido de la llamada cerrándose fue lo próximo que pude oír, sin embargo de inmediato Luciano me volvió a llamar, por lo cual me vi obligada a apagar el teléfono. Después de arreglarme, salí corriendo hacia mi trabajo, el único problema, era que no recordaba por donde quedaba, por lo que tuve que detenerme incontables veces para pedir indicaciones. A pesar de todos mis intentos por llegar temprano, inevitablemente llegué tarde.

Corrí atraves del restaurante y entre a la cocina sin aliento, me acosté de una de las paredes y apoyé mis manos de mis rodillas, mientras trataba de recuperarme; para mí desgracia al levantar la mirada, me encontré de frente con mi jefe y noté las miradas molestas de mis compañeros.

-Lo siento mucho, no pasara de nuevo-dije incorporándome-Es que no conocía con certeza la dirección del restaurante y yo... es que en verdad necesito el trabajo...

-Calma cher, pensé que conocías el camino, de ahora en adelante yo mismo iré por ti-dijo el Francés- anda deja de perder tiempo y pruébate esto-dijo entregándome un uniforme de camarero.

Me apresure al baño más cercano y cambié mi ropa, me quedaba bastante bien a excepción de la camisa, la cual es algo grande, era idéntica a la del resto de los camareros, la única diferencia era que mi camisa era rojo vino. Regresé a la cocina y Francis me sonrió, no parecía molesto y eso logró tranquilizarme, a parte de la mirada de mi jefe, recibí muchas otras por parte de los que trabajan en la cocina...

-Eres igual-dijo mi jefe maravillado.

-¿A quién?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Feli, era un chico que trabajaba aquí, ese era su uniforme-respondió con simpleza-pero la universidad le consumía tanto tiempo, que él tuvo que irse-dijo con cierta tristeza.

De nuevo me mencionaban ese nombre, lo que es más, todo el día las personas que atendía, me saludaban como si me conocieran, aparte uno que otro me decía "Que bueno es tenerte devuelta", mentalmente le agradecí a Dios por hacerme similar a esa persona, ya que parece que todos lo estimaban mucho, Quizá si no tuviese algún parecido con él, nunca habría conseguido este trabajo.

Al final de la jornada me encontré nuevamente ayudando a limpiar, incluso cargué algunos sacos hasta la reserva del restaurante, al terminar estaba tan cansada que me dolía todo el cuerpo, mi jefe me llevó nuevamente, pero esta vez me quedé dormida en su auto, por lo cual él tuvo que despertarme, me disculpe avergonzada y al salir del auto me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie y caí sobre la cama.

Estoy cansada, pero de alguna manera no puedo dormir, millones de pensamientos invaden mi cabeza, ¿Qué tal si mi padre se casó de nuevo? ¿Y si Feliciano ya no me recuerda? ¿Y si ya no me aman? me deprimí sobre aquella cama, sintiendo ganas de abandonarlo todo... Pero no he llegado tan lejos por nada, me niego a rendirme ahora.

Crecí en una tempestad, madure de la noche a la mañana, avancé sola por mucho tiempo y sobreviví, vine a buscar lo que me quitaron, para verlos de nuevo debo sobrevivir y mientras siga respirando no me voy a dar por vencida, mientras esté viva seguiré luchando para poder encontrarlos.

Encontré consuelo en el recuerdo de mis amigos, pero sentí dolor al tener en cuenta que ya no estarán de pie junto a mí, sin embargó me recordé donde estaba y lo que había conseguido, todos mis pronósticos de vida eran cometer los mismos errores que mi madre, pero no lo hice, perdí tanto, más sigo respirando...

 **Voy a tratar de mantener los capítulos de 6.000 palabras o más. Aparte de eso, gracias por los follows y también gracias a los lectores silenciosos, espero que lleguen a amar este fic…**

 **Ciao** ̴


	3. Salvavidas ítalo-parlante

Salvavidas ítalo-parlante

 **Disclaimer: nop, hetalia no es mío…**

Luego de una triste noche, mi sueño se vio interrumpido por alguien que tocaba mi puerta sin parar, muy enojada me incorporé y levanté de la cama, creyendo que probablemente se trataría del molesto encargado de la limpieza, el cual debo agregar no tiene modales.

Cambiándome rápidamente, caminé a pasos pesados hacia la puerta y al abrirla ni siquiera me detuve a ver de quien se trataba, simplemente descargue mi ira inmediatamente.

-¡¿Che cosa diavolo intende?! (Qué rayos significa todo esto)-exclamé para encontrarme con mi jefe y su expresión de sorpresa-Ah... eh, non, mi dispiace, pensé que se trataba de otra persona-me disculpe avergonzada.

-Oh mon Dieu, nunca imagine ver esa cara con una expresión tan enojada -dijo dramático.

-...-lo vi hacer su drama en silencio, pero al final volvió a sonreír como siempre.

-Bueno que esperas, ve a vestirte-dijo empujándome al interior de mi habitación.

Nunca imaginé que realmente me vendría a buscar, pero tal parece que es alguien de palabra, tras vestirme me encuentro en el predicamento de no saber qué hora era y a través de la ventana el cielo aún estaba oscuro, tomé mi teléfono en mis manos, solo para descubrir que eran las cinco de la mañana y si mal no recuerdo, el restaurante abre a las nueve.

-Son las cinco de la mañana-dije al salir de mi habitación.

-Oui (sí)-respondió mi jefe.

-Faltan cuatro horas para que abra el restaurante.

-Oiu-volvió a responder.

-¡¿Por qué me hace esto?!-exclamé iracunda.

-¡Cállense, algunos tratamos de dormir!-exclamó un anciano por la ventana de su habitación.

-¡Venga a callarme viejo decrepito!-exclamé molesta.

-Oh no, no, no, ya nos íbamos-decía mi jefe mientras tomaba mi brazo y tiraba de el.

El viaje al restaurante fue callado, ya que me limite a mirar por la ventana del auto. Cuando llegamos, ayudé a Francis a acomodar las mesas y en todo lo que pude, por un momento el joven hombre se detuvo a mirarme mientras trabajaba y cuando ya se hizo muy incómodo, me detuve y lo encaré.

-Cosa fai? (Qué hace)-le pregunté inquieta.

-¿Por qué trabajas tan duro cher?-preguntó el francés preocupado.

-...-dejé el trapo con el que limpiaba las mesas, sobre una de ellas y le quite la mirada a mi jefe.

-¿No tienes nada de dinero?-preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-... no quiero hablar de eso-respondí retomando mi trabajo.

-Je suis désolé (Lo siento)-se disculpó dejándome sola.

No volvió a tomar el tema después de ese momento, simplemente me dejo trabajar tranquilamente.

Estaba llevando un plato a una pareja, cuando repentinamente mi jefe me quitó la orden de las manos y obligándome a caminar junto a él, le llevamos la comida a esas personas, ambas mujeres estaban más que alegres de que el mismísimo chef les estuviese entregando su pedido, tras una corta conversación coqueta, Francis se alejó de ellas con dos números escritos en su mano.

-Eres toda una celebridad-dije burlándome de su conquista.

-Oh me alagas mon ami (amigo mio)-respondió siguiéndome el juego.

-Emmm ¿Por qué me impidió entregar la comida? no creo que haya sido por las chicas ¿O sí?

-No para nada-respondió riendo-debo hacer una entrega especial, habrá una fiesta en la casa de un amigo y necesito ayuda.

-¡Quiere lo ayude en una fiesta!-exclamé incrédula.

-Es algo extra, ya sabes aparte del trabajo normal, te pagaré por la ayuda.

Sentí una emoción inexplicable, simplemente era algo que explotaba en mi pecho y me hacía... Feliz. Sin poder evitarlo abrace a aquel hombre, pero a los segundos de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me separe de él.

-Awww mon cheri, no seas tímido-dijo estrechándome con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Su-suélteme-pedí avergonzada y ciertamente molesta conmigo misma.

-De acuerdo cher-dijo dejándome ir-ahora ve por tus cosas que partimos en cinco.

Estaba tan molesta, me limitaba a cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño, mientras esperaba por mi jefe apoyada a una de las paredes de la cocina, frente a mi pasaban un par de camareros que habían presenciado y momento, solo se rieron y me saludaron, tal parece que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento, pero sinceramente yo no me encuentro en la capacidad de aceptarlo, nunca antes me habían tratado tan bien, los extraños o las personas que conocía de poco tiempo nunca habían sido amables.

-¿Listo para marcharnos?-Me preguntó mi jefe.

Se había cambiado, estaba vestido muy formal, su cabello amarillo estaba suelto y sonreía con tanta confianza. Mientras avanzamos por el restaurante, muchas mujeres lo observaban, sin duda este hombre debe ser una celebridad.

-¿Admirando el ambiente?-me preguntó caminado frente a mí.

-Su restaurante es...muy bonito.

-La magnificence d'un tel endroit a été reconnue par des millions de visiteurs (La magnificencia de un lugar como este ha sido reconocida por millones de visitantes)-dijo orgulloso de lo que parece que él mismo construyó.

Me llevó en su auto hasta una bella casa, la cual me recordó en algo a la de Emma en Italia, por lo que sentí una extraña nostalgia.

Ingresamos a la casa y en el jardín trasero había una hermosa piscina, estaba llena de globos en su superficie y las decoraciones de la fiesta ya estaban puestas, habían mesas con manteles blancos y al final se encontraba una mesa con bocadillos, donde se suponía que pasaría el resto de la noche.

-Lo único que debes hacer esta noche será servir en aquella mesa, si en algún momento te sientes cansado, tienes la libertad de sentarte-dicho esto se alejó dejándome sola frente a la mesa.

Al cabo de escasos minutos, el alemán albino se hizo presente haciendo un gran escándalo, mientras reclamaba ver a su amigo Francis, tras él, otro joven lo seguía riendo de cada cosa que anterior exclamaba.

-Gilbo, Antoine, que alegría verlos-dijo mi jefe abrazando a los otros presentes- hay algo que quiero mostrarles.

¿Algo? debe estar hablando de la comida pensé, mientras me volteaba frente a la mesa, para acomodar propiamente los platos y las pequeñas plataformas. Momentáneamente sentí que alguien posaba su mano en mi hombro y al girar mi cabeza me encontré frente a los tres hombres. A pesar de haberme visto antes, el albino lucía estupefacto y el castaño me miraba sorprendido.

-A que es un encanto-dijo mi jefe tomando mi mejilla por escasos segundos.

-¡Qué lindo, es igual a Feli!-exclamó el castaño sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Che palle! (qué carajo)-exclamé apartándolo de mi-Non mi toccare (no me toque)-dije molesta alejándome de ellos.

-¿No habla español?-le preguntó el castaño a su amigo francés.

-Si habla, pero no le gusta que lo toquen-dijo mi jefe deteniendo al albino el cual parecía determinado a tocarme.

-Oh vamos Fran, solo quiero compartir de mi asombroso ser con tu amiguito-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-No en esta vida-respondí apartándome aún más.

-Vamos, dejemos a Romano trabajar tranquilo-les pidió mi jefe, llevándose a ambos hombres lejos de mí.

Al cabo de algunas horas, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, nadie se había acercado a la mesa de la comida, lo cual me tenía bastante tranquila, ya que mi fuerte no es atender a las personas.

Me limite a observar en silencio a las personas que llegaban, esta parecía ser una celebración importante. A lo lejos pude observar a mi jefe, el cual conversaba con su amigo español.

-Si no sabes nadar, ¿Por qué hay una piscina en tu jardín?-preguntó.

-Pues, la casa era de mi padre y me la heredó, así que no puedo hacer más que verla-respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tiene que ser una broma-comentó Francis riendo-Pues invítame a nadar en alguna ocasión mon ami-finalizó acercándose al borde de la piscina.

-Sería una mala idea Fran, algunas de las baldosas se han desprendido, pero ya llamé a alguien para que lo repare, la otra semana estará como nueva-respondió pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros del francés.

Repentinamente ambos miraron hacia mí y me sonrieron, realizando la misma acción lucieron tan distintos, el español tenía un aire juvenil en su sonrisa y en cambio el galo lucía maduro y hasta coqueto; quité la mirada avergonzada y descubrí que ambos se reían, apreté los puños molesta y luego recordé que me estaban pagando, así que no hice más que quedarme quieta y callada.

Cuando las mesas se encontraron llenas, una que otra persona se acercaba a degustar la comida, podía escuchar muchas críticas positivas acerca de lo que había en la mesa, desde su buena apariencia, hasta su exquisito sabor, de cierta manera Francis me probó ser un excelente chef. Repentinamente un hombre mayor hizo aparición frente a todas las personas presentes, hablaba de sus memorias y de las cosas que había vivido en la empresa en la que trabajaba, tal parecía que esta era la fiesta por el ascenso de un socio de aquel hombre.

-Sin más preámbulos queridos amigos, tengo el gusto de Llamar al frente a Antonio Fernández Carriedo-dijo aquel hombre mayor.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, todos estaban de pie esperando ver a esa persona llegar por el frente, en ese justo momento, el amigo de mi jefe caminaba a un lado de la piscina, este se resbalo y calló en ella, nadie lo notó, ya que en ese preciso instante todos estaban aplaudiendo. Espere algunos minutos, pensé que en cualquier momento él saldría de la piscina, pero mi atención se desvió a las personas que llamaban al tal Antonio y caminaban por todos lados.

-¡Oh Dio mio!-exclamé reconociendo a aquel que había caído en la piscina como Antonio-él no sabe nadar.

Corrí apresurada empujando a las personas que encontraba estorbando mi camino hasta la piscina y antes de lanzarme pude ver el rostro contrariado de mi jefe del otro lado. Entrando en las frías aguas de la piscina, divisé la imagen borrosa de Antonio en el fondo de la misma, nade hasta dar con él y al tratar de llegar a la superficie con el inocente hombre, noté que estaba atorado, su pantalón se había incrustado en una de las baldosas rotas; Tomando la baldosa con fuerza logré romperla y liberar al hombre, parte del agua se tiñó de rojo, pero ignoré el dolor de la palma de mi mano, para poder sacar al hombre de la piscina.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las personas estaban aterradas, Francis me ayudó a sacar a su amigo de la piscina y Gilbert me dio una mano para salir.

-¡No respira!-gritó el Gales.

Soltando la mano de Gilbert me apresuré a acercarme a Antonio.

-¡Apártense, abran espacio!-exclamé arrodillándome frente a Antonio.

Puse mi oído en su pecho y distinguí lo que parecía ser un latido, elevé su cuello e incliné su cabeza, tape su nariz y respirando hondo expulsé todo el aire que podía, aplique presión sobre su esternón repetidas veces y al ver que no reaccionaba repetí la primera acción.

-¡No te mueras merda!-exclamé presionando su esternón nuevamente.

Escupió el agua que estaba en sus pulmones y ayudándolo a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado palmee su espalda viéndolo con agustina, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, estaba demasiado acelerada y preocupada.

Él me miró y sus ojos verdes brillaron de manera especial, estaba agradecido y asustado, él respiraba agitado y no apartaba su mirada de mí. Pronto la ambulancia estaba allí frente a la casa, se lo llevaron a prisa y todos los presentes menos yo, fueron tras de la camilla.

Mi mano no dejaba de sangrar, no sé si el corte es profundo, pero si es largo y duele demasiado, esto se lo adjudique a que había hecho movimientos bruscos con desesperó sobre la camisa ajena...

Fracis caminaba junto a la camilla y cuando su amigo fue completamente iluminado descubrió sangre sobre la camisa mojada.

-Hay sangre en su camisa-le dijo a uno de los hombre que llevaban a su amigo.

-No es de él, ya lo revisamos-respondió el paramédico.

-No es...

-Francis-lo llamó el albino levantando su mano, había sangre seca ahí también.

-¡Romano!-exclamó Francis volteando.

Escuche que me llamaban, pero ya me encontraba ahí a unos cuantos metros de él, había cortado mi camisa e improvisado un vendaje con el trozo de la tela, aun así la sangre se escurría entre mis dedos. Escuche más gritos, se oían lejanos, no me sentía bien, Me subieron a la ambulancia con el español, él quería cederme la camilla, pero yo se lo impedí.

-Me salvaste-dijo Antonio viendo la sangre sobre su camisa.

-Es lo que cualquiera habría hecho-respondí.

-Pero lo hiciste tú, te debo la vida.

-Un simple gracias está bien-respondí evitando verlo a la cara.

En el hospital no acepté más que un simple vendaje y medicamentos. Poniéndome de pie atravesé el hospital encaminándome a la salida; al llegar ahí encontré a Francis y Antonio, el ultimo se había cambiado de ropa, probablemente Francis se la había llevado, en ese momento recordé la ropa, rompí la camisa de mi uniforme.

-Romano...

-Mi dispiace, he roto la camisa, no lo habría hecho de no ser necesario, le prometo que se la pagaré...

El abraso de mi jefe me interrumpió, al separarse de mí el lucía preocupado, pero no pude pensar mucho en ello ya que el amigo de Francis también me abrazó. Sin saber que hacer o decir, les permití abrazarme, nunca antes había sido tratada de esa manera y el hecho de recibir afecto me estaba aterrando, pero por otro lado era agradable.

-Salvaste a mi mejor amigo, Romano eso no tiene precio-dijo por fin el rubio palmeando mi cabeza.

-...-en silencio baje la cabeza, no entendía nada porque esta situación no la había vivido nunca.

-No te sientas avergonzado, estoy muy agradecido-dijo el español tomando mi mano sana- te estas congelando-dijo dándome esa mirada preocupada.

Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo dejó caer sobre mis hombros, me sonrió ampliamente y acaricio mis hombros de manera cariñosa.

-Se va a mojar-murmuré.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa-respondió Antonio sonriendo.

Francis me llevo a casa y me dio el día libre, me pidió que descansara y que si surgía algún problema lo llamase. Cambie mi ropa al entrar y me acosté en mi cama, me recogí por completo mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, había vivido demasiadas emociones en un solo día, el reloj de pared marca las 2:00 am y aún no puedo dormir. entre mi inquietud, la imagen de mis amigos llena mi mente, en ese instante recordé mi maleta, la había dejado a un lado de la mesa y entre tanto desespero la olvide.

No pude dormir absolutamente nada, así que tomando un baño me arreglé y salí de aquella habitación a las seis de la mañana. tome un taxi y me dirigí al restaurante, una vez ahí avance hasta la cocina y al entrar todos me observaron con asombró.

-Francis, ¿dónde estás?-decía abriéndome paso entre mis compañeros.

-¡Sacrebleu! ¿Romano que estás haciendo aquí? te dije que descansaras, es tu día libre-se quejó el galo.

-He dejado mi teléfono en casa de Antonio, ese aparato es muy importante para mí, necesito encontrarlo, llévame a su casa-le pedí inquieto, empujándolo fuera de la cocina.

-Calma, calma, salgamos por atrás-me pidió el rubio.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera, Me dirigí con rapidez al auto de Francis. Me llevó hasta la casa del español y fui la primera en bajar del auto, técnicamente corrí a la puerta de aquella casa y la golpee tantas veces como me fue posible. Antonio abrió la puerta y me miro con sorpresa, me saludo y pidiéndole permiso me permitió entrar, nuevamente corrí, al llegar al jardín divisé mi maleta, la abrí y tras sacar el teléfono la tiré a un lado sin nada de cuidado.

Encendí el aparato y una llamada entró de inmediato, era Luciano...

-¿Dónde Merda has estado? el puto teléfono es para que lo uses, casi me da un puto paro cardíaco, ¿Sabes cuantas malditas veces te he llamado hijo de perra?

-Lo siento, lo siento-dije llorando como una imbécil.

-Roma estas llorando... ¿Estás bien?

-S-si, lo juro

-No jures mierda, ¿Por qué coño lloras?

Podía oír la preocupación en su voz, pero no quería decirle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-Es que casi pierdo el teléfono-me excuse sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquilo, es solo un objeto, prométeme que te aprenderás mi número y si pierdes el teléfono busca como comunicarte y yo te enviaré otro...

-No quiero otro.

-De acuerdo, solo cálmate y nunca vuelvas a apagar el aparato, de acuerdo.

-Sí...

-Ciao Roma, me alegra que estés bien.

-Ci-ciao

Aun tras colgar, no despegue mi oído de aquel aparato, las lágrimas aun salían de mis ojos...

-Debí decirles que los quería...

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-al voltear descubrí a Antonio tras de mí.

Francis se había dedicado a traducir mi maldita conversación y ahora ambos se veían tan preocupados, mis palabras claramente se podían malinterpretar. Limpié mi rostro con mi antebrazo y en silencio traté de avanzar entre ambos hombres, pero repentinamente todo a mí alrededor se tornó negro. Desperté en una cama desconocida, incorporándome hasta quedar sentada observé a mí alrededor y no reconocí absolutamente nada.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Antonio entrando a la habitación.

-La cabeza me da vueltas-dije sinceramente.

-Romano dime que comiste algo hoy-dijo Francis cruzando los brazos.

-No...

-A la cocina ahora mismo-Francis le ordenó a Antonio.

-Yo hice comida-decía Antonio siendo arrastrado por el francés.

Saliendo de la cama, bajé las escaleras con cuidado, mi nariz me guio hasta la cocina y una vez ahí Francis se quejó porque no me había quedado descansando en la habitación ajena. Me dieron de comer e instantáneamente me sentí mejor. Francis se fue dejándome bajo el cuidado de su amigo, prometió que cuando saliera del trabajo vendría por mí.

-Dime Romano... ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-me preguntó el español.

-Nada...

-A mí me gusta cocinar, las fiestas y pasar tiempo con mis amigos-dijo mirándome con su amplia sonrisa.

Simplemente no sabe leer el habiente, no quiero mantener una conversación con él, no estoy interesada en oír las vivencias de su vida, pero él sigue hablando continuamente y sonriendo tan alegre.

-Eres adorable ¿Te lo han dicho?

-Adorable mi trasero, ya déjame en paz-respondí cansada de su conversación sin fin.

-Bueno nunca he visto tu trasero, pero si tú lo dices...

-Merda, escucha sé que te salve la vida y que estas muy agradecido por ello, pero no me interesa ser tu amig...

-Yo si quiero-me interrumpió sosteniendo mi mano sana entre las de él.

-Estas actuando muy raro-dije completamente incomoda.

-Quiero conocerte, saber todo de ti, no siempre en la vida alguien te salva de morir-dijo él entusiasmado.

-Si eres tú lo dudo...-murmuré pensando en lo torpe que él parecía.

-Seremos amigos-aseguró ignorando mi comentario.

Por un momento preferí guardar silencio y observarlo, porque de alguna manera creí ver a Emma en él, sin embargo pensé que la nostalgia me estaba jugando una mala broma y traté de no pensar en ello.

El resto de la mañana el español me siguió a todas partes para intentar sacarme platica, no importa cuanto lo ignoraba o lo alejaba él siempre regresaba, simplemente no sabía qué hacer con toda esa atención, no me mal interpreten no es que me desagrade, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me quieran tener a su lado, eso no es normal para mí, después de tantos años sobreviviendo, recibir cuidados por parte de un extraño me parecía inquietante.

-¡Llegó por quien lloraban!-exclamó el albino entrando por la puerta principal.

El alemán caminó como Pedro por su casa y lanzándose sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, colocó sus botas sobre la mesita de centro.

-Feli dos está aquí-dijo el albino saludándome de manera inquietante.

-Ro-ma-no-le dije despacio.

-¿Por qué le hablas así?-me cuestionó el español riéndose de mis actos.

-Es por su retraso mental-respondí cruzando los brazos.

-¡Retraso mental tu abuela, mi asombroso ser incapaz de ser retrasado Feli dos!-exclamó parándose sobre la mesita.

-Ro-ma-no-le insistí.

-Fe-li-dos-respondió molesto.

-Maledizione eres más bruto de lo que aparentas-le dije torciendo la boca.

-¿Cómo me puede ser tan lindo y mal educado?

-Ya basta Gilbo, el salvó mi vida-interrumpió el español abrazándome por los hombros.

-¡N-no me toques!-exclamé alejándome de él nerviosa.

-No seas tímido-dijo Gilbert bajando de la mesa-solo es un poco de cariño-agregó acercándose a mí con los brazos abiertos.

-Ya basta Gilbert-Antonio lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo, la expresión de su rostro era seria.

-E-sta bien-sonrió nervioso y se alejó de mí.

-Dime Romano, ¿cómo está tu herida?-me preguntó cambiando su expresión rápidamente.

-Mejor-respondí sin ánimos de continuar la charla.

-¿quieres algo? O ¿necesitas algo?-preguntó sonriente.

-No-respondí sentándome en el sofá.

-Tranquilo italiano, Toño solo quiere ser amable-comentó el alemán mirándome desde el sofá más pequeño.

-Yo no he pedido nada patata albina-respondí cruzando los brazos.

-No tienes que estar a la defensiva-comentó Gilbert.

-...-lo miré en silencio y suspiré molesta-Gracias, pero no necesito nada-le dije a Antonio sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Te has puesto rojo, que lindo-dijo animado, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Cla-claro que no-negué siendo incapaz de evitar que el rojo de mi rostro se intensificara.

-Pero que adorable-comentó Antonio sosteniendo mis calientes mejillas.

La vergüenza era tal, que me vi incapaz de escapar de sus manos. La expresión de su rostro me dejo petrificada, ya que de cierta forma sus ojos me recordaban a Emma.

-Roma se quedó sin palabras-dijo burlesco el alemán.

La palabra Roma resonó en mis oídos como una bomba nuclear, la ira se apoderó de mí y escapando de las caricias de ibérico, avancé hasta el albino y lo levante por el cuello de su camisa.

-Nunca en tu vida stronzo di merda, vuelvas a atreverte a llamarme así di nuovo-le amenacé empujándolo al soltar su camisa.

El albino me miró desconcertado y el español lucia atónito, avergonzada salí corriendo fuera de la casa y desesperada marqué el número de francés en mi teléfono.

-Contesta merda, contesta-decía peinando mi cabello hacia atrás con mis manos.

La había cagado en grande, pero no pude evitar sentir rabia, solo Emma y mis amigos me llamaban así, yo nunca confíe en los extraños y ellos dos me aterran, nunca sé que decir o hacer en presencia de los amigos de mi jefe.

-¿Romano?

-sácame de aquí, te lo suplico

-Cher cálmate ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Solo... Por favor, no me hagas rogarte más-dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Bien, voy en seguida-respondió cerrando la llamada.

Me quedé ahí de pie, con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza mezcladas, respiré hondo para calmarme, escuche pasos a mi espalda y al voltear me encontré con el rostro contrariado de Antonio.

-Romano... Realmente no entiendo que acaba de ocurrir, pero disculpa por el mal rato-dijo acercándose a mí.

-...-Lo miré en silencio mientras yo retrocedía unos pasos.

-Debió ser muy malo aquello que te pasó, para sentirte tan inquieto cuando alguien se acerca a ti-comentó dejando de acercarse.

-...-la expresión de mi rostro le cedió la razón al español, de cierto modo me sentí descubierta...

El auto de Francis se estacionó frente a la casa y avanzando con rapidez, llegó hasta nosotros.

-Cher, mon ami, ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el francés preocupado.

-Yo... No quiero hablar de ello, solo llévame-dije mirando al suelo.

-De acuerdo-respondió mi jefe.

-Yo les acompañó-se apresuró a decir Antonio.

-Eso no es...

-Por favor, permíteme acompañarlos-insistió al interrumpirme.

me quedé en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras mi jefe y su amigo charlaban, el sonido de sus voces se mi hizo cada vez más lejano, hasta que quede dormida.

-se ha dormido-escuché a Francis murmurar.

Eché un vistazo y descubrí que lo que decía mi amigo era verdad, lo observé dormir por un rato, hasta que la voz de mi amigo me distrajo.

-El parecido es increíble-murmuró.

-Y que lo digas-respondí mirando hacia atrás nuevamente.

-Todos extrañamos al petit (pequeño) Feliciano-dijo mi amigo conduciendo con calma.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-le pregunté curioso.

-Bueno, de regreso a España, tome un tren casi vacío, imaginaras mi impresión al encontrar a la exacta copia de Feliciano, lloraba en silencio, se le veía muy triste y contrariado, así que me senté a su lado y le hice plática...

-¿Por qué lloraba?

-No tengo idea-respondió sin apartar la mirada del camino-pero algunos días después, Gilbo y su hermano lo llevaron a mi restaurante, él buscaba trabajo y yo necesitaba alguien que ocupase el puesto de Feliciano.

-Me intriga sabes... Su forma de ser es curiosa, ¿no te causa problemas en el restaurante?

-En lo absoluto, este muchacho no conoce la palabra descanso-comentó mi amigo.

-...-en silencio miré al joven dormir, se veía muy cansado.

-llegamos-dijo Francis estacionando el auto.

-¿Está viviendo aquí?-pregunté incrédulo.

-Pues sí, le he preguntado muchas veces si necesita dinero, pero nunca quiere hablar de ello...

-Fran toma sus llaves pero no lo despiertes-le interrumpí saliendo de auto.

Tras cortos minutos Francis salió y se paró junto a mí.

-Antoine no dudo de tu sentido común, pero ¿qué estás tramando?

-Ya lo veras amigo-dije sonriendo con confianza.

Francis me guio hasta la habitación en que se alojaba Romano, abrimos la puerta y descubrimos una cama desorganizada y unas maletas sin desempacar, mi amigo y yo intercambiamos miradas, al parecer el comprendió mi plan.

Tomamos las maletas y todo lo que le pertenecía a Romano, cancelamos la habitación y cargamos el auto con las pertenencias del que dormía.

-¿Estás seguro de esto mon ami?-preguntó Francis previendo mis planes.

-Salvó mi vida y se esfuerza trabajando... A demás esa casa es demasiado grande para mí...

-Te advierto que él tiene un carácter muy ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene mal?... Volátil.

-Creo que puedo con ello y siempre quise un hermano menor-respondí riendo con sinceridad.

-Pues siendo así, cuida de ese lindo culito hasta que sane su mano-dijo él sonriéndome.

Francis condujo devuelta a mi casa y una vez ahí sacó las maletas del auto. Acercándome a Romano lo cargué en mis brazos de manera nupcial, inconscientemente se apoyó de mi pecho, mas no despertó, en el camino a la puerta principal, me di a la tarea de observarlo dormir, lucia tranquilo, hasta adorable para mi concepto.

-¿Embelesado por su cara tierna?-preguntó Francis sonriendo con malicia.

-Tierno, ese niño es el diablo-comentó Gilbert burlón.

-Habrá que conocerle mejor-dije sonriendo mientras ignoraba el comentario de Gil.

Al entrar en casa llevé por las escaleras a Romano en mis brazos, lo dejé reposar sobre la cama, lo cubrí con la manta y le sonríe. Salí de la habitación para dejarlo descansar y tras despedirme de mis amigos, procuré hacer lo mismo.

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, no recordaba que la cama de la posada fuese tan cómoda o tan grande. En enredé entre la manta y el dolor de la palma de mi mano me trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Merda-murmuré incorporándome con pereza.

Tallé mis ojos con lentitud y rasque la base de mi nuca, mientras me despertaba, notaba algunos cambios significativos en la habitación... No es mi habitación... No recuerdo como llegue aquí... ¿Dónde Merda estoy?

-Aaaaaaaaaah-puedo asegurar que mí afeminado grito llego hasta china.

Chucha madre, me violaron... Revise mis partecitas mientras sostenía el aliento y al descubrirme sana y salva, me permití respirar otra vez, al menos llevo la ropa del día anterior, cosa que me tranquiliza.

El sonido de mi teléfono me alarmó, lo saqué de mi bolsillo u contesté la llamada.

-Hello bitch-me saludó Allen.

-Merda Allen, voy a morir.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó preocupado.

-No sé dónde Coño estoy maledizione-dije aterrada.

-Cálmate, usa el GPS del teléfono para ubicarte-dijo serio.

-Estoy en una puta habitación de merda-susurré sintiendo ganas de llorar.

-revisa si hay Ventanas abiertas o si la puerta lo está...

Corrí hacia la única ventana, pero esta estaba cerrada, traté de abrirla mientras Allen me explicaba cómo hacerlo, pero era demasiado débil como para derribar la.

-No puedo abrir la puta ventana-le decía desesperada.

-Fuck! Cálmate, no hagas ruido... ¿Que ves a través de la ventana?

-merda estoy en el puto segundo piso, Allen voy a pellar-murmuraba llorosa.

-¿Ya revisaste la puerta?

-N-no

-¡¿Qué coño esperas?!

Recibiendo el regaño por parte de mi amigo, caminé hasta la puerta y la encontré abierta, Allen se alegró de este hecho, pero seguía tan preocupado como yo.

-Ya salí, ¿ahora qué?

-Pues usa el GPS y sal de ahí de una buena vez

-¿Cómo carajos uso esa merda?

-¡Es que no has aprendido a usa el fucking teléfono!

-Qué no, este trasto es muy enredado.

-¡Dime que no te has quedado quieta!

-No sé a dónde ir

-Muévete, escóndete o algo ¡I can't believe you're so stupid! (no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida).

-¡figlio di puttana, no me hables así!

Repentinamente una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, el susto fue tal que di un brinco y deje caer el teléfono al suelo, obviamente grité, pero al ver el rostro de alguien conocido algo en mi mente hizo clic.

-¡Bastardos de mierda, tú y Francis se pueden ir a la merda, desgraciados el susto que me han pegado y Allen...! ¡Allen!-exclamé recogiendo el teléfono del suelo.

Hablé con mi amigo para lograr calmarlo, pero Luciano le arrebato el aparato al americano para darme el regaño más pesado que había recibido en meses, me disculpé con ambos y cerré la llamada. Al voltear me encontré con el rostro confundido del español.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó preocupado, ya que claramente no había entendido ni una sola palabra de mi conversación con Luciano.

-¿Dónde merda esta Francis y por qué no me llevo a casa?

-Escucha sé que ayer pasaste un mal momento, pero quería proponerte algo...

-No has respondido mi pregunta-le interrumpí molesta.

-Solo, escúchame por favor-dijo mirando tal como lo hacía Emma.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Antonio, él puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y amplio su amable sonrisa.

-Quiero proponerte que te quedes a vivir aquí, por el pago de la habitación en donde te alojabas no te preocupes, Fran y yo lo cubrimos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé avergonzada-No yo...

-Escucha ya sé que hay un millón de razones por las que puedas negarme el ofrecerte una habitación, pero tú me salvaste...

-¡cualquiera lo habría hecho...!

-Francis Te estima, por lo cual yo también...

-Es tonto de tu parte dejarte llevar por las opiniones ajenas...

-Solo quiero hacer algo bueno por ti...

-Yo podría ser un asesino sicópata y maníaco...

Entre cada interrupción, ya tenía que responderle, no quería quedarme a vivir con él. Ya que me recordaba terriblemente a mi mejor amiga.

-¡No te cobraré la estadía, podrás ahorrarte el dinero!-exclamó finalmente.

-...-lo miré en silencio, eso no podía ser verdad.

-No te cobraré nada y te llevaré al restaurante de Francis todas la mañanas- concluyó viendo con satisfacción como me mantenía callada.

-Es una broma... No puedes decirlo en serio...

-Lo digo muy, MUY en serio-dijo tomándome por mis hombros.

-...-No pude sostenerle la mirada, al cabo de pocos segundos me encontré mirando al suelo con indecisión.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó buscando mi mirada.

-...-después de un largo suspiro asentí.

-Esto es genial, ¡siempre quise tener hermanitos!-exclamó él abrazándome fuertemente.

Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal, este hombre tenía severos problemas con el papel de hermano, se lo había tomado muy a pecho, no tuve que pasar más de un día para descubrir lo pegajoso y empalagoso que podía llegar a ser.

-Buenos días Romano-decía abriendo las cortinas de la habitación-levántate y brilla-agregó quitándome la manta.

-Déjame... -respondí escondiéndome bajo la almohada.

-Oh vamos, ya te he hecho de desayunar-dijo tumbándose a mi lado.

sentí cuando la cama se hundió, mas no pude verlo, ya que me encontraba boca abajo, con la almohada en la cabeza, la mano de Antonio aparto mi único escondite, ante lo cual voltee el rostro para verlo con ira, sin embargo me imposibilitada de continuar con mi enojo al ver su sonrisa.

-No seas flojo, ¿o prefieres que te lleve cargado hasta cocina?...

-!N-no yo pu-puedo sin tu ayuda Bastardo!-exclamé levantándome de la cama.

-Andando-dijo emocionado cual niño pequeño.

Él es realmente radiante, sus sonrisas y su ánimo imparable, me desconcertaba su forma de ser ¿Cómo se puede ser tan feliz?

-¿No te ha gustado el desayuno?-preguntó Antonio preocupado.

-¿Eh? ...

-Te veo distraído-notó mi rostro divagante y no pude hacer más que enrojecer.

-Cla-claro que no, solo...

-Ya pareces un tomate otra vez-mencionó sonriendo con ganas.

-...-lo miré en silencio, estaba molesta y avergonzada.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida?-preguntó el español retirando los platos de la mesa.

-Ya está bien-respondí cruzando los brazos.

-¿Puedo ver?-me preguntó teniéndome la mano.

-No.

-Si no me dejas ver, no podrás continuar trabajando-dijo como quien regaña a un niño pequeño.

-¡¿Qué, por qué?!-exclamé levantándome de la silla.

-Porque Francis me pidió que te cuidara y que dejaría a mi concepto el día en que tú pudieses regresar al restaurante-respondió ofreciéndome su mano.

A regaña dientes le tendí mi mano herida y él me quitó la venda que la cubría.

-En realidad si luce mejor-comentó feliz.

-Te Lo dije-respondí molesta.

-¡Ha llegado el asombroso Gilbert!-escuché los pasos apresurados del albino.

-Carajo, ese tipo no tiene nada que hacer... -murmuré molesta al escuchar su acento.

-Toño amigo mio, déjame honrarte con mi asombrosa presencia-dijo avanzando por la cocina hasta llegar al lado del español.

-Hola Gilbo-lo, que bueno verte-decía el español abrazándome al albino.

-mein freud, necesito que me apoyes, ¿puedo quedarme contigo un par de días?-preguntó colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del español.

-Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras-respondió él sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Creo que tu cerebro esta averiado-dije viendo a ese par con miradas reprobatorias.

-¡Feli dos, sigues aquí!-Exclamó el alemán acercándose a mí y colocando su brazo en mis Hombros-¿lo vas a adoptar?-le preguntó a Antonio mientras ignoraba mi descontento.

-Por supuesto, será como el hermanito que nunca tuve-dijo el español haciendo ojitos de emoción pura.

-En ese caso, puedes llamarme asombroso tío Gilbert-decía el albino levantándome en su abrazo.

-Merda todos ustedes están enfermos-me exprese con furia separándome de alemán albino.

-Siempre quise ser el tío sexy mal criador-dijo ignorando mis insultos.

-Esto será estupendo, bienvenido a la familia Romano-decía Antonio sonriendo ampliamente.  
-Muéranse-respondí saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras de mi nueva habitación.

Las horas pasaban y yo me concentraba en aprender a utilizar el aparato que mis amigos me habían regalado; aprendí a mandar mensajes y por medio de ellos les aseguré a los chicos que me encontraba bien. al cabo de varias horas me encontraba aburrida, tirada sobre la cama, decidí salir de ella y buscar al español, no porque quisiera verlo, sino porque tenía hambre.

Al Bajar Las escaleras no pude encontrarlo ni a él o a la patata albina, sin embargo el sonido estruendoso de las risas del alemán me guio hasta ellos, estaban levantando pesas en la terraza, el albino llevaba ropa deportiva al igual que Antonio, pero no tenía puesta una camisa.

Aunque no tenga una apariencia muy femenina, sigo siendo una chica y yo en mi vida había visto pecho tan increíble como el que observaba en ese instante, su piel bronceada brillaba por el sudor y se veían claramente las gotas de mismo resbalando por su tez, sentí el bochorno rápidamente, pues ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Romano, ¿pasa algo, necesitas algo?-preguntó dejando las pesas a un lado.

-¡N-no!-exclamé escapando de ahí con rapidez.

-Él es extraño-dijo Gilbert sin detener el ritmo de su ejercicio.

-Pero es adorable-agregó Antonio sonriéndole a su amigo mientras el volvía a lo suyo.

 **Los follows han aumentado :D, que feliz me hacen, me alegra que estén disfrutando del fic c:, no duden en dejarme saber de sus opiniones**


	4. Canción de cuna

Canción de cuna

 **Disclaimer: nop, hetalia no es mío…**

No hay mucho que pueda hacer con mi mano lastimada, salvo sentarme a ver la televisión, usar el teléfono o escuchar música... De todos modos, no es como si el español me pidiese que le ayudase con algo y aunque yo haya dicho que ver la televisión es una de las opciones disponibles, en realidad no es del todo cierto, ya que él alemán se apropia de la tv cada vez que puede y por obvias razones me voy a buscar algo más con lo que peder el tiempo, no es por ser mala, pero no tenemos gustos similares a la hora de escoger algo que ver.

Cuando mi mano sanó por completo, regresé a trabajar al restaurante de Francis, Antonio me llevaba cada mañana tal como lo prometió y el alemán pálido siempre nos acompañaba, ya ha pasado más de una semana y ese sujeto sigue en la casa de su amigo, pero ese tema no me concierne a mi...

-Buenos días cher-me recibió mi jefe con abrazo fugaz.

Él sabe que odio que me abracen, pero ese hombre es peor que un chicle en el zapato, aun no sé cómo no lo han demandado por acoso. El tiempo pasa rápido y mi hora de salida ha llegado; sin embargo, al igual que todos los días, permanezco aquí para ayudar en lo que haga falta, Francis nunca está de acuerdo en que me quede más horas de las acordadas, pero como ahora vivo con su mejor amigo, me excuso diciendo que Antonio vendrá por mí y que no tiene que preocuparse de que me vaya a perder. Las horas extras aportan dinero extra y yo necesito ese dinero.

Antonio ha venido a buscarme y me sonríe como siempre al verme llegar, camino lentamente hasta llegar a su auto y abro la puerta del copiloto, me siento junto a él, dejándome caer rendida ante el cansancio. Por lo general los viajes son silenciosos; pero ese día el castaño parecía determinado a cambiar eso.

\- ¿Romano, por qué decidiste venir a España? -pregunta sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-Asuntos personales-suelto de manera escueta, esperando que no pregunte más.

-Francis me contó cómo te conoció...

-E-escucha e-eso, yo... Lo que quiero decir es...

-Debiste pasar por mucho-me interrumpió al notar mi nerviosismo.

-Es algo... Personal-dije maldiciendo mentalmente mi vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-Yo, de verdad quiero ser tu amigo...-parecía pensar en que decir.

-...-Lo miré en silencio y sin querer me conmovió.

-Estas... ¡Estas llorando! ¿qué hice, que dije? -preguntó estacionando de inmediato el auto a un lado del camino.

-...-era incapaz de hablar, las palabras simplemente no salían, todas morían en mi garganta, intenté articular alguna palabra más solo lograba entre abrir mi boca.

-Perdóname si te he hecho recordar algo desagradable-murmuró al verme llorar en silencio.

-Está bien bastardo...-murmuré finalmente.

\- ¿Eh? -preguntó mirándome confundido.

-La cursilería de la amistad y eso... Es decir, no me molesta-dije encogiéndome en el asiento de copiloto.

Antonio revolvió mi cabello con su mano y me sonrió. Limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi camisa y suspiré abatida, como odio a ese sexy español. El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Antonio no tocó más aquel tema. Al llegar a casa salí arrastrando los pies, estaba tan cansada, solo quería tirarme sobre la cama para dormir. Entré por la puerta principal junto a Antonio, tenía planeado ir derecho a mi cuarto y envolverme en mi manta, pero...

-Antoine, cher, creí que algo les había pasado-dijo mi jefe recibiéndonos con un abrazo apretado.

\- ¿Señor Bonnefoy? -pregunté incrédula, mientras trataba de salir de aquel abrazo.

-No me digas así, me haces sentir viejo-dijo el francés dramáticamente.

\- ¡Vamos de fiesta! -exclamó el alemán tirando del brazo del francés, el cual aún resentía de manera dramática lo que le había dicho.

Antonio salió animado tras sus amigos, sin embargo, yo me quedé viéndolos desde la puerta principal, al cabo de pocos segundos detuvieron sus celebraciones al notar que yo no avanzaba junto a ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa cher? -preguntó Francis al notarme quieta.

-No tengo ganas de salir-admití cruzando los brazos.

\- Que pena, que mal ¡vámonos! -espetó el albino sin tomarle mayor importancia, mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Antonio.

-Espera un poco Gil-le pidió el español-Suban al auto, yo hablaré con Romano- ambos hicieron caso a las palabras del ibérico. Antonio caminó hasta quedar a mi lado, tomo mi hombro y sonrío amablemente.

-Vamos amigo... Te esfuerzas mucho todos los días, acompañamos, solo por hoy ¿sí? -sus ojos suplicaban de tal manera, que no pude evitar sentir un temblor en mis piernas.

-...-Lo miré en silencio, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas-estoy...

-Cansado, ya sé, pero solo por hoy, ven con nosotros, yo invito-me interrumpió tomando mi otro hombro-Acompáñanos, por favor Roma...

Maldije internamente al escuchar esas palabras y verle la cara, pues la similitud de su mirada con la de mi mejor amiga es inmensa. Tras suspirar pesadamente, asentí rindiéndome ante su insistencia, como respuesta él sonrió animado mientras tiraba de mi brazo. Subí al auto en el asiento de copiloto, tanto mi jefe como el albino se impresionaron al verme ahí.

-Antoine eres increíble-dijo el francés elogiando al aludido.

\- ¡Arranca Toño, quiero cerveza! -exclamó Gilbert emocionado cual niño pequeño.

Permanecí callada todo el viaje, me limité a escucharlos hablar, realmente se llevan muy bien, a pesar de ser distintos en cuanto a sus personalidades, pero eso sí, hablan de puras estupideces, en especial el albino. Al llegar a nuestro destino, la música estridente fue lo primero que pude escuchar, entramos y Gilbert corrió derecho a la barra, jamás vi a alguien beber tanto, al principio era gracioso verlo ebrio, pero con el paso de las horas se puso peor...

-Y me escondió las llaves, para que no pueda entraaar-decía chillando Gilbert.

-Solo ebrio sueltas tus problemas mon ami-dijo el francés acariciando la espalda del alemán.

-Estoy seguro de que se le pasará, Eli te dejará volver a casa-lo animó Antonio.

-Tiene encerrado a Gilbird-dijo él tirándose sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Quién es ese, tu hijo? -me atreví a preguntar.

-Es la luz de mi vidaaaaa~-respondió mientras chillaba.

-Es su pollo-murmuró Antonio.

-Si yo fuera esa mujer, nunca te dejo regresar de nuevo-dije cruzando los brazos.

-Eliiiii, pégame, pero no me dejeeees-decía el alemán agonizante.

-Ni lo menciones, harás que se mate-me dijo Francis nervioso.

Los constantes lloriqueos de Gilbert eran engorrosos, tanto que me hizo sentir pena por él, sin duda es un idiota, pero todo esto explica el porqué de su estadía en casa del español. En cierto momento el francés se excusó para ir al baño y Antonio se levantó para comprar más cerveza por pedido de su ebrio amigo. Me dejaron sola con el alemán él cual debo decir me parece un imbécil...

Repentinamente al Albino le pareció buena idea inclinar su silla mientras bebía, lo que le hizo caer al suelo, el muy imbécil se agarró de lo primero que encontró y arrastró a un extraño al suelo con él... No sé qué fue lo que más le molesto al tipo, caer al suelo o ser bañado en cerveza...

\- ¡hey imbécil, mira lo que has hecho! -exclamó el tipo molesto.

-Está borracho, déjelo en paz-dije ayudando a Gilbert a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡¿Estas defendiendo a ese idiota niñito de mierda?! -exclamó el sujeto.

Ayudé a Gilbert a sentarse de nuevo, preferí ignorar al tipo tras de mí, el cual siguió insultándome, mas al ver que yo no respondía se largó dejándome sola con el ebrio alemán, además los tipos de seguridad le llamaron la atención por gritarle al albino.

-Deberías hablar con tu novia-murmuré limpiándole la cerveza de encima al alemán.

-...-en silencio, me miró sorprendido.

-Se nota que no has hablado con ella...-guarde silencio tras secar pobremente sus hombros con unas cuantas servilletas.

-kesesese alguien tan asombro... Afff (suspiró) ¿cómo lo sabes? -preguntó cambiando con rapidez la expresión de su rostro.

-Instinto... ¿Quizá? -dije con seriedad.

\- ¿En verdad crees que deba hablar con Eli? -preguntó mirando su botella vacía.

-Si escondió a tu mascota, debe decir que ella quiere que la busques-le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por los amigos del alemán. Ni a Francis o Antonio les hizo gracia las palabrotas del tipo, cuando Gilbert les contó lo ocurrido, pero yo los convencí de que lo ignoraran, pues sería imposible encontrar a ese tipo en ese mar de gente.

-Quiero todo menos más problemas-murmuré recostando mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano.

-Problemas son los que yo tengo-decía el albino regodeándose en su atmósfera pesimista.

Por un momento levante mi cabeza y miré con furia a Gilbert, es que su vida es más que sencilla, él muy idiota tiene dinero y un buen empleo, sus problemas son tonterías comparados con los míos, debí dejar que el tipo de antes le pateara el trasero...

\- ¿Cómo esto le puede pasar a alguien tan asombroso como yo? -se lamentaba en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué planeas cher? -me preguntó Francis al notar mi mirada asesina.

-Na-nada-me apresuré a decir, mientras fruncía el ceño al verme descubierta.

-Bueno, no tienes que decirme si no quieres-dijo guiñándome el ojo de manera coqueta.

Dios mío mátame, eso todo lo que puedo anhelar, el francés convenció a Gilbert de que no debía pensar en sus problemas y que tenía que divertirse, fue así como el alemán ebrio terminó bailando sobre la mesa y exclamando lo asombroso que es. No tenía donde esconder mi rostro y sentía tanta vergüenza ajena. Al cabo de varios minutos, me encontré deseando no haber venido. Francis le coqueteaba a todo lo que pasará cerca de la mesa, Gilbert seguía haciendo estupideces y Antonio se reía de lo que sus amigos hacen.

-Quiero irme-murmuré sin intención de ser escuchada, mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-Pero la noche es joven aún, además es viernes-dijo Francis acercándose a mí de manera sugerente.

-Merda-dije levantándome de la silla, alejándome del pervertido de mi jefe y caminé entre la multitud para salir del local.

¡Noche joven mis inexistentes bolas! Necesitaba respirar aire puro, alejarme de los imbéciles con los que había venido y ahí estaba yo, recostada de una de las paredes del exterior, suspirando con pesadez, sintiendo el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos, mientras mi mente volaba pensando en cómo volver a ver a mi familia, cuando repentinamente una mano se posó sobre mi hombro...

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Antonio muy preocupado.

-s-si, errr quiero decir, solo necesitaba aire bastardo-le dije apartando su mano de mi hombro.

Sé que fui algo brusca, pero no lo aparté con tanta fuerza, sin embargo, Antonio perdió el equilibrio arrastrándome con él al suelo, su cabeza acabó sobre mis muslos.

\- ¡¿Que mierda estás haciendo?!-exclamé avergonzada.

-Que suave eres-dijo restregando su mejilla contra mí.

-Ca-carajo Antonio, estas ebrio imbécil-dije pateándolo para quitármelo de encima.

Arrastre al español hasta el interior del local, solo para descubrir que no había ni un puto rastro de mi jefe, el único que permanecía en la mesa era Gilbert, el cual yacía dormido sobre la misma.

\- ¡¿Y ahora quien Coño va a conducir?!-exclamé molesta.

Esperé al francés, más nunca llegó, siendo muy tarde, decidí arrastrar como pude a los dos imbéciles y subirlos al auto. Después de horas de vagar como inútil por las calles, ya que las direcciones del adormilado Antonio eran más que pésimas, logré dar con la maldita casa.

-Esto era lo que me faltaba, Coño, carajo, ser la puta niñera de estos bastardos-decía llevando a los dos imbéciles apoyados de mis hombros- ¡Caminen coño! -exclamé técnicamente arrastrándolos.

-Antonio te amo, eres el mejor amigo del mundo-balbuceaba el alemán borracho.

-Yo también te amo Gilbo-respondía el español, que estaba igual que su amigo.

\- ¡Ámense otro día, hay que llegar a esa puta puerta hoy! -exclamé molesta por la lentitud de ambos idiotas.

Llegué hasta la puerta principal oyendo mil y un idioteces sin sentido. Caí en cuenta de que yo no tenía la llave -Antonio la llave-le dije tirando al suelo al alemán sin ningún cuidado.

\- ¡Qué viva el gran reino de Prusia! -exclamó el albino al chocar contra el suelo. Coño espero que ese golpe no lo haya dejado peor de lo que esta...

\- ¿Ah? -balbuceaba el español.

\- ¡La puta llave! -le grité Zarandeándolo.

-Ugh, un eh, bolsillo-dijo como quien quiere vomitar.

-Merda, no se te ocurra vomitarme encima... ¿Bolsillo? -busqué en sus bolsillos frontales, pero no estaban ahí...me cago en todo, los traseros, metí las manos en aquellos bolsillos y debo admitir que... lo disfruté... Solo un poco, malditas nalgas perfectas.

Abrí la puerta y arrastre a ambos hombres, a Antonio le tomé el brazo y a Gilbert la pierna, me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta, luego de ello los volví a recargar de mis hombros, pero al tratar de subir las escaleras con ambos, no llegamos ni al segundo escalón, cuando caímos al suelo y los dos acabaron cayéndome encima.

\- ¡Quítense! -exclamé tratando de tirarlos a un lado, pero juntos eran demasiado pesados para mí.  
-Mamma mia, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? -me preguntaba en el suelo atrapada entre ambos tipos, con dolor de espalda y de cabeza, ya que me había golpeado al caer. Después de tratar por un buen rato de liberar mis brazos, me rendí y cerré los ojos, deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla, sí, me quedé dormida entre ellos dos, en el suelo, frente a las escaleras.

En la mañana el sonido de un grito nada masculino, me despertó, aturdida miré a mi alrededor, para descubrir la cara de Antonio a centímetros de la mía y la cabeza de Gilbert apoyada en mi diafragma, ambos me rodeaban con sus brazos como si yo fuese una almohada. Cabe destacar que Gilbert se había quedado sin ropa, solo llevaba sus boxers con dibujos de pollos, ¿cuándo mierda se sacó la ropa?

\- ¡Han hecho un trío y no me han invitado! -exclamó una voz, que reconocí como la de Francis.

\- ¿Qué hicimos qué? -preguntaron al unísono ambos hombres soñolientos.

\- ¡Quítense de encima malditos cabrones de mierda! -exclamé pataleando.

Me soltaron en seguida y yo me levanté tan rápido, que tuve que sostenerme del pasamanos de la escalera para no caer. Subí con prisa las escaleras; no quería oír los comentarios pervertidos de Francis.

-Mein Gott, me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo-dijo el alemán abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Pero mira cómo te ha dejado el sexo salvaje en el suelo-dijo Francis riéndose amenamente.

\- ¿Sexo salvaje... ¿En el suelo? -le cuestionó el español, el cual aún no había entendido que ocurría.

-Aun no lo creo, hicieron un trio y no me invitaron-decía el galo dramáticamente.

\- ¡Trio! -repentinamente Antonio llevo su mira hacia sus pantalones y los revisó-uff, todo está bien ahí abajo-comentó matando de la risa a sus amigos.

-Antonio me matas-comentaba entre risas el albino.

-Ya me siento mejor, no hicieron nada en mi ausencia-dijo el francés sonriente.

-Espera, si tú te fuiste y nosotros estábamos ebrios... ¡El enano nos trajo a casa! -exclamaba Gilbert sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Vaya Roma es una caja de sorpresas-comentó Antonio sonriendo.

-ugh me duele la cabeza-dijo Gilbert haciendo muecas.

-Con todo lo que bebiste ayer, no me sorprende-dijo Francis riendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Una aspirina y café fue el santo remedio para la resaca de Gilbert y Antonio, tras esto el español se dedicó a preparar el desayuno junto a Francis mientras Gilbert se quejaba de una misteriosa contusión, que había aparecido en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Romano aun no baja, ¿Por qué no le llevas el desayuno, Antoine? -preguntó su amigo entregándole una charola con comida al español.

-Es una buena idea-respondió él dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes.

Le encontró durmiendo, al abrir la puerta, se acercó lentamente y dejando la comida en la mesita, junto a una pequeña lámpara, llevo sus manos a los hombros de quien dormía y sacudiéndole levemente, trató de despertarle.

-Hey Roma arriba...-murmuró en un amable intento.

-Cinco minutos más-respondió desorientada debido al sueño.

Soñé con Italia, con la playa el día de mi graduación, con mis amigos el día de mi partida, me sentí fuera de casa y mi mente me llevó donde Emma, me pareció que me llamaba, pero no quería levantarme, por un minuto más, quería ignorar mi realidad. Tiré del brazo de mi amiga y me aferré a ella como antes lo hacía...

-Ya es hora de despertar Roma...-la voz de Emma se oía lejana.

Abrí mis ojos y me topé con el rostro sonriente de Antonio, Francis estaba justo bajo el marco de la puerta y nos miraba de manera picaresca. Solté al español de inmediato y al recordar donde estaba me sentí abatida, tapé mi rostro con mis manos, me incorporé sobre la cama, podía oír la voz de ambos hombres preguntándome si estaba bien, pero yo guardaba silencio.

-Ya sé que tienes cher-dijo Francis sentándose al borde de la cama-extrañas tu casa...

-Pfft-reí con sarcasmo al pensar en mi casa, en mi madre distante y en mi padre y hermano ausentes.

-Si he fallado, entonces extrañas a quienes dejaste allá, por los cuáles llorabas aquel día en ese tren...- la risa se desvaneció de mi rostro y rápidamente volteé a verlo, no me sentía orgullosa de eso, pero que más podría haber hecho.

-Sabía que tenía que ver con eso-dijo él levantándose de la cama. Pronto un estruendo se escuchó proveniente del primer piso, Antonio tuvo la intención de ir a ver qué había ocurrido, pero Francis lo detuvo y le dijo que él lo haría.

-Quédate con Romano, creo que necesita hablar con alguien-dicho esto partió al salir por la puerta.

Me levanté de la cama ignorando al español, no quería hablar de nada, no me sentía cómoda con la situación.

-Gracias...-dijo Antonio sentado en la cama.

-...-Lo miré en silencio sin saber a qué se refería.

-Nos trajiste acá ayer...

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho-lo interrumpí restándole importancia.

-Pero tú lo hiciste-agregó sonriéndome.

-Me molesta tu cara-murmuré dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó al no oírme.

-Nada olvídalo-dije volviendo a encararlo.

-Te traje desayuno-dijo señalando una bandeja con comida.

Obtuvo mi atención de inmediato, ya que tenía mucha hambre. Comí en silencio bajo es escrutinio de la mirada ajena, Antonio había decidido quedarse a verme comer y ciertamente parecía querer decirme algo, mas no se atrevía.

-Escúpelo-le dije al terminar de comer.

\- ¿Escupir qué? -preguntó confuso.

-No bastardo, que me digas lo que quieres decir-espeté impaciente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué?...

-Es bastante obvio que hay algo que quieres decir, me has estado viendo todo este tiempo-dije incomoda.

-Ah es que me da ternura verte comiendo-respondió como si no fuese nada.

\- ¿Imbécil de merda cre-crees que tengo tres años? -pregunté avergonzada mientras le tiraba una almohada.

-Ya estas rojo de nuevo, pareces un tomate-dijo riendo.

-Definitivamente te dejaron caer cuando naciste-dije molesta y avergonzada.

-No que yo recuerde-dijo con aire pensativo, haciendo que yo me palmera la frente al escuchar tal estupidez -sabes, hablas dormido -comentó avergonzándome aún más.

\- ¿Qué dije? -pregunté temiendo por mi integridad.

-No lo sé, hablabas en italiano-respondió él aliviándome instantáneamente.

-Que bien-dije suspirando con alivio, realmente no deseo compartir mi información personal con nadie.

-Sabes, Roma si te sientes mal y quieres hablar, yo siempre voy a estar disponible-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-...-solo le devolví la mirada, me sentí incapaz de responder a eso, parecía tan sincero y determinado.

-Debió pasar algo malo para que no extrañes tu casa, si escapaste de ella de seguro deben extrañarte, tranquilo no voy a juzgarte, es obvio que...

-Mi madre es una maldita alcohólica... ¡mi padre desapareció de mi vida cuando tenía seis años, nunca tuve más de tres amigos, nunca les agrade a las personas adultas, me arrastre y saque la madre trabajando desde que tengo 15 años, porque nunca nadie me ayudó en lo absoluto, dejé a dos personas que quiero en Italia y el padre de mi mejor amiga me echó de su casa en Bélgica! -exclamé harta de oírlo hablar como si él supiera lo que viví.

-Roma...

\- ¡No, no te atrevas, no intentes siquiera darme esa puta mirada! ¡lo odio, odio la lastima y la pena ajena, no la necesito! ¡Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo, porque, sorpresa, no es así!

¿Cuando empecé a despotricar contra él? lo olvidé, estaba cansada, ¿cuándo el calor comenzó a subir a mi cabeza y lágrimas calientes cayeron por mis mejillas?... Lo olvidé, olvidé que no quería compartir mis problemas con nadie, que nunca a nadie le había interesado saber, que siempre he estado sola, ya que nadie cercano a mi podía entender por lo que vivía, ni siquiera Emma.

\- ¡No ne-necesito de tu pu-puta ca-caridad! -decía tratando de reprimir el llanto- ¡Mañana mismo recojo mis cosas y me largo de tu maldita casa! -grité limpiando con desespero mi cara, no quería que nadie me viese llorar, no quería sentirme vulnerable. Sentí que él tiró de mi brazo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe... pero en cambio él me abrazó, acarició mi cabeza y yo solo puede tensar mi cuerpo ante este acto inesperado.

-Llorar no significa que eres un perdedor, todos lloramos de vez en cuando, puedes descargarte conmigo-dijo esto causándome nostalgia.

Incapaz de huir, presa de la vergüenza y la melancolía, lloré envuelta en el abrazo de aquel que me recordaba mi pasado, lentas caricias en mi cabeza y espalda me reconfortaban de cierto modo, lloré hasta perder el conocimiento de lo que hacía, profundamente molesta conmigo misma y con él.

Roma lloró hasta quedarse dormido, para ser sincero nunca he sido bueno comprendiendo la profundidad de cualquier tema o leyendo el habiente, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que él necesitaba un abrazo.

-Eso... Fue intenso-dijo Gilbert parado junto a Francis.

-Ya entiendo todo-decía mi amigo francés al borde del llanto-Pobre criatura-agregó acercándose a la cama.

-Y yo que pensaba que tenia problemas...-comentó Gilbert mientras se acercaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Ambos se sentaron al borde y observaron al pequeño italiano dormir, lo acomodamos con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo cubrimos con las mantas, puedo jurar que mis amigos oyeron todo, ya que los gritos debieron llegar hasta sus oídos.

-Antonio Romano es... ¿Como decirlo sin que suene mal?... Atravesado y seguramente querrá cumplir su palabra, eso de irse de tu casa y...

-Ya lo sé Fran, no te preocupes, hablaremos con calma cuando despierte-dije esperando lo mejor.

-Eres una persona increíble Antonio-dijo Gilbo abrazándome-tienes un gran corazón-agregó haciendo énfasis en la palabra corazón.

-ah, gracias-le dije devolviéndole el abrazo a mi gran amigo.

-Ya dile de una vez-le exigió Francis.

-¿eh?-cuestioné al no entender que sucedía.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu asombroso amigo, verdad?-preguntó nervioso.

-Pues claro que sí-respondí sonriendole como siempre.

-Toñoreventéeltorodecerámicadelasala-dijo tan rápido que fui incapaz de entenderlo.

\- ¿qué?...

-Rompí al torito-dijo llorando exageradamente-soy terrible, atroz y asombroso~-chillaba dramático agarrando mi camisa con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Gil, era una chuchería, puedo comprar otro-le dije tratando de calmarlo.

-ah bueno-respondió como si nada hubiese pasado.

-No tienes remedio-dijo Francis palmeándose la frente.

Desperté sola en la oscura habitación, me arden los ojos y me duele la cabeza. Las memorias de mi intento de discusión con el español permanecían en mi mente, con qué cara podré verlo ahora, el solo pensar en hablarle me hace sentir vergüenza.

-...-suspiré sin saber qué hacer.

Poniéndome en pie, pensé que nunca antes había dormido tanto. Saqué mi ropa de las gavetas con lentitud, metí todas mis cosas en mis maletas, quería huir sin ser escuchada, así que pensé irme por la puerta trasera. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, afortunadamente no había nadie en ellas y no me topé con ninguno de los tres amigos. Al salir me encontré con Gilbert, estaba de espalda, así que no puede ver su cara, sabía que me había escuchado salir de la casa, por lo que me quedé quieta, expectante de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Me voy de aquí-dijo el albino sin voltear.

\- ¿Ah?...

-Lo he pensado mucho y... Debes tener razón, tengo que buscarla, hacerle saber que me importa-dijo para voltearse finalmente-Esas maletas se ven pesadas-concluyó señalando las maletas que llevaba.

-Algo... -respondí no queriendo reconocerlo.

-Vamos, yo te llevo-dijo el alemán volteando su cabeza.

\- ¿A dónde? -pregunté inquieta.

-Narnia, Disney, yo que sé, donde quieras-dijo con simpleza.

-Bien...-respondí secretamente agradecida.

Arrastré mis maletas hasta un BMW gris, Gilbert las metió en el maletero y lo cerró, entré al auto, me senté en el asiento de copiloto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, al cabo de segundos Gilbert subió y encendió el motor, vi como la casa de Antonio quedaba atrás y me sentí mal por no haberme despedido, pero tenía tanta vergüenza con solo pensar en verlo de nuevo, que no tuve más remedio que huir.

\- ¿Dónde te llevo? -preguntó el alemán con sus manos sobre el timón y su mirada en el camino.

-Lejos, lo más lejos que puedas de la casa de Antonio...

-Bueno-dijo conduciendo con tranquilidad.

El trayecto se desarrollaba de manera silenciosa, Gilbert parecía pensativo, cosa que me sorprendió ya que no creía que el fuese el tipo de persona que piensa. Las luces de los postes, me marean, ya que entre cierro los ojos para hacerme ver que son más luminosas, me percato de que entre más lejos estoy de la casa de Antonio, mayor es el hueco que siento en mi estómago, ¿será que me estoy arrepintiendo?...

\- ¡Da la vuelta Gilbert! -exclamé repentinamente.

\- ¿ah?...

\- ¿Estas sordo o qué? ¡da la puta vuelta! -exclamé tirando del timón.

Tuvimos suerte de que mi gran hazaña no nos matara, el auto giró ciento ochenta grados quedando a medio carril contrario y mientras esto ocurría; tanto Gilbert como yo gritamos como chiquillas, por intervención divina los autos cercanos se detuvieron antes de chocar contra nosotros.

-shieβe (Mierda), sabes empezamos mal, pero si me lo preguntas ahora ¡me caes muy bien! -exclamó riendo como desquiciado.

-Pon el maldito auto derecho-dije sintiendo como mi corazón latía acelerado.

\- ¡Maldito borracho! -nos gritaba uno de los conductores que logró frenar a tiempo.

\- ¡No me joda! -grité bajando la ventana. Gilbert se reía de todos los insultos que les dedique a los molestos conductores.

-Regresemos antes de que mates a alguien-decía de buen humor mientras maniobraba para salir de entre el enredo de autos.

El albino corrió como desquiciado, para regresar a la casa de Antonio, nos ganamos uno que otro insulto por parte de conductores desconocidos, pero yo les regresaba los insultos y Gilbert se hacía oír también, el trayecto de regreso estuvo lleno de bromas de mal gusto e insultos subidos de tono.

-Aquí estamos su alteza-dijo el alemán al llegar a la casa de Antonio.

-Gracias imbécil-dije sonriéndole al albino y abrazándolo fugazmente-me ayudaste a comprender algo.

-Ahg... Eh...Sí, por supuesto, soy asombroso-dijo nervioso.

Salí corriendo del auto y toqué la puerta principal insistentemente, en menos de tres segundos, Antonio abrió la puerta, apenas me vio se tiró sobre mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Creí que no regresarías, estaba tan preocupado, Roma no vuelvas a irte de casa de esa manera-decía este hombre mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza Repetidas veces. Nunca nadie... Ni mi madre, había sido tan cuidadosa o amorosa conmigo, sin poder evitarlo algo creció dentro de mí, es un sentimiento que se cómo explicar, sin embargo, es algo embriagador y agradable.

-Esta es tu casa Antonio, no la mía-dije quitándomelo de encima con dificultad.

-Mi casa será siempre tu casa, mientras yo esté con vida-dijo con amabilidad. Esta vez fui yo quien lo abrazó...

Me quedé en casa de Antonio, sin embargo, Gilbert se fue en busca de su novia, por lo que oí de parte de mi jefe, al albino le fue bien. Los días transcurren y puedo jurar que mi vida nunca había sido tan agradable, tengo algo parecido a una familia con esos tres imbéciles y aunque dicen que soy una aburrida, puesto que me niego a hacer locuras con ellos, estos tipos siempre están cuidándome.

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado-le dije a Luciano, hablando por teléfono con él.

-Qué hombres más extraños-dijo él desconfiado.

Al fondo podía oír la risa de Allen. Luciano me había llamado y puso el teléfono en altavoz, para que pudiese hablar con ambos. les conté casi todo lo que había hecho y lo que había vivido, exceptuando algunas cosas, ya que me daban vergüenza.

Los días pasan con tranquilidad, trabajo con Francis, Antonio siempre va a buscarme y él albino se aparece a su hora de almuerzo en el restaurante, exigiendo siempre ser atendido por mí. Creí que este día sería como cualquier otro, sin embargo, Francis cerró el restaurante más temprano de lo usual y cuando fui a pedirle explicaciones, me dijo que Antonio me esperaba afuera.

\- ¿Qué sucede bastardo? -le pregunté al subir al auto.

-Vamos a celebrar-dijo él animado cual niño pequeño.

\- ¿celebrar? ¿Se murió Gilbert? -pregunté acomodándome en el asiento.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! -exclamó el albino desde el asiento trasero.

\- ¡¿Carajo, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?!-exclamé asustada mientras sostenía mi pecho con mi mano derecha.

-Kesesesese, el suficiente...oh vamos, dilo ya-agregó él aferrándose a mi asiento.

\- ¿Decir qué? -pregunté volteando a verlo.

-Me extrañas~, pero no te culpo, soy completamente asombroso-dijo riendo estridente.

-Ya quisieras-respondí cruzándome de brazos, sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreírle.

-Bueno amigos míos, no tan asombrosos como yo, me retiro a buscar a mi bella novia-dicho esto salió del auto apresuradamente.

-Un día te asaltaran como sigas así de despistado, bastardo-le dije cuando estuvimos solos, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa de las de siempre.

El habló todo el camino de regreso a casa, pero ya no me molesta escucharlo, simplemente lo escuchó, me gusta oír su voz y ver las expresiones que hace al hablar, es algo que nunca admitiré en voz alta, pero nada me impide pensarlo. Al llegar a casa, él se dirigió a su habitación y yo a la mía, me llevé una sorpresa al abrir la puerta, ya que sobre mi cama había ropa, un pantalón y una camisa, incluso encontré zapatos, me probé todo y me quedó a la perfección, es ropa bastante masculina, pero es bonita, muy cómoda, sin embargo caí en cuenta de que debía ser costosa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces avancé hacía el cuarto de Antonio y abrí la puerta sin tocar, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, él estaba en ropa interior y no parecía inquieto en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Te ha quedado genial! -dijo con la intención de acercarse.

\- ¡Merda, no tienes decencia, ponte algo! -exclamé avergonzada.

Estrellé la puerta de su habitación y me dejé caer al suelo, sentada sobre este oculté mi rostro entre mis manos, la vergüenza que me dio verle semidesnudo fue tal, que mi rostro ardió en rojo. Me acomodé a un lado de la puerta del español, preferí esperar a que saliera de su habitación por cuenta propia.

\- ¿Roma? -dijo abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Tienes ropa puesta? -respondí sin mirarlo.

-Mmmm no...

\- ¡Imbécil, ve a vestirte! -Tapé mi cara una vez más, pero la risa del español llamó mi atención.

-Tienes las orejas rojas-mencionó al acariciar mi cabeza con cariño-era solo una broma, ya estoy listo-culmino palmeando mi espalda. Me ofreció su mano, yo la tomé y levantándome del suelo le di un codazo a su costado.

\- ¿Eso por qué? -preguntó sobando el área afectada.

-Por desvergonzado-respondí cruzando los brazos.

-Realmente te quedó muy bien la ropa-dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Quería hablarte de eso bastardo... espera, ¿Cómo supiste mi talla? -pregunte inquieta.

-Francis es bueno adivinando esas cosas, solo tiene que verte detenidamente y listo-respondió Antonio, provocando que me diesen escalofríos.

-Bene (bien), fingiré que no oí lo último por mi bienestar mental-dije completamente perturbada. Por un momento pensé que el detalle de la ropa había sido adorable, pero al recordar que el dinero gastado en ella era de Antonio, sentí vergüenza, soy incapaz de aceptar algo como eso.

-No puedo...-murmuré llamando su atención.

\- ¿Ah?...

-No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado-dije molesta y avergonzada.

-No puedo regresarla y es obvio que no me queda, acéptala Roma-Antonio acarició mi cabeza otra vez.

-Te pagaré cada centavo-respondí apartando su mano de mi cabello con suavidad.

-No es necesario, ¿Cuantas veces debo decírtelo? me salvaste, estuviste ahí para llevarme a casa y le diste un buen consejo a alguien que estimo mucho, además...

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho-le interrumpí alejándome del español, para dirigirme a las escaleras.

Escuché pasos apresurados tras de mí y pronto él me detuvo, me sonrió, mas no dijo nada, me acompañó en silencio hasta el salón principal, ciertamente le agradecí el silencio, no tenía ánimos de discutir con él en ese momento. Abrió la puerta para mí y nos dirigimos hacía el auto, una vez adentro me comencé a preguntar a qué clase de lugar me llevarían estos imbéciles.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? -pregunté colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es una sorpresa-respondió Antonio sonriendo como siempre.

-Odio las sorpresas-murmuré enojada.

-Sé que amaras esta-dijo sonriéndome amablemente.

-Como sea-respondí avergonzada, mientras le quitaba la mirada.

El trayecto fue igual de ameno que siempre, Antonio hablando sin parar y yo escuchándole, pero debo mencionar que estoy, pero no estoy, es decir, mi cuerpo hace la función de prestar atención, mientras mi mente divaga sobre distintos temas, relacionados en nada con la conversación de Antonio. Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a nuestro destino...

-Aquí es-dijo el español saliendo del auto.

\- ¿Por qué venimos a este restaurante? el de Francis es mejor-le dije a Antonio, el cual me respondió con una sonrisa.

-No venimos a un restaurante.

\- ¿Ah? -él tomó mi mano y me llevo hasta la esquina próxima y al cruzar la calle pude ver a donde me estaba llevando Antonio.

-Aquí es-repitió, mientras mis ojos se abrían con sorpresa-sabía que te encantaría.

Era una feria, podía ver la rueda de la fortuna desde el otro lado de la calle, la gente hacía fila para comprar boletos, había muchos niños y parejas jóvenes, hacía tanto que no visitaba una feria, solo puedo recordar una vez y ese recuerdo va acompañado de una tragedia. Francis y Gilbert nos esperaban acompañados de unas chicas.

-Eli, te presento a Romano-dijo el albino empujándome hacia la que debo suponer es su novia.

-Pero que adorable, es igual a Feli-dijo ella tirando de mis mejillas.

-...-Mantuve silencio sintiéndome avergonzada y fuera de lugar.

\- ¿De dónde eres cariño? -preguntó ella acariciando mi cabeza.

-Italia-respondí siendo intimidada por la bella mujer.

-Pero que lindura, sabía que Gilbert no podía sacar buenas ideas por el solo, gracias por ayudarlo-dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Gilbert le había contado a su novia de mí y de lo que había hecho por él y por Antonio el día de la fiesta. Francis nos presentó a la chica que trajo como cita, el alemán me advirtió que no me acostumbrara a la chica, ya que Francis no es el tipo de hombre que tiene una chica estable y Francis trató de convencerme de que él solo está en el mundo para esparcir su amor a todo lo que camine.

\- ¿Y sus citas chicos? -Preguntó Gilbert riendo con malicia.

\- ¡¿No me digas que Romano es tu cita?!-exclamo Eli juntando sus manos con emoción.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Claro que no! -exclamé avergonzada, mientras observaba a Eli reír ante mis actos.

-Que malo eres, hasta te compré ropa-dijo desilusionado el español.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Figlio di puttana! -le grité molesta, sintiéndome tentada a golpearlo.

-Calma, era broma-dijo pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-No me causa gracia-respondí empujándolo, mientras escuchaba a los que nos acompañan reír.

-Romano no sale por cuenta propia, a menos que sea algo del trabajo y no conoce a nadie aquí, así que no quería que estuviese solo-explicó el español, ganándose miradas tiernas por parte de las chicas.

Técnicamente soy su cita, hablando en pocas palabras, pero él se ve tan feliz como siempre, incluso cuando sus amigos están con sus bellas chicas y él solo tiene a una bastante masculina a su lado, nada de eso parece importarle, aun cuando nos perdimos por accidente, separándonos del grupo, él no lo tomo mal, simplemente me pidió, de manera amable, que disfrutáramos del viaje. A petición mía subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y estando en el punto más alto, se podía ver la feria completa, todas las luces, los puestos, el resto de los aparatos y las personas parecen hormigas desde acá arriba, me agrada como la altura hace que todo luzca insignificante.

\- ¿Que sientes? -me pregunta sonriendo.

-Na-nada-respondo malinterpretando su pregunta, mientras me alejo de la ventana.

-A mí me da vértigo estar tan alto-me dice acomodándose mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Su voz se me hace tan agradable y sin quererlo su presencia empieza a afectar mi cabeza, ya que, de algún modo, me parece que las luces están brillando más fuerte, que los colores son más vívidos, siento mis pies ligeros, pero prefiero ignorar cada una de esas señales, aun así, anhelo que él me abrace, pero me aterra exponerme frente a él, no quiero ser vulnerable y hacerle saber que empiezo a sentir algo por él, ya que obviamente no sería lo indicado...

Al bajar del aparato Antonio me compró churros, comimos juntos, caminamos juntos, incluso ganó un peluche de tortuga como premio de consolación por haber fallado veinte veces en el juego de tumbar las botellas con una bola de béisbol y sin pensarlo dos veces me lo regaló, me compró algodón de azúcar, subió conmigo a los autos chocones, acabó vomitando después de permitirme conducir el pequeño auto, sin embargo, al poco tiempo ya estaba animado de nuevo.

-Dime tu secreto-le dije cuando nos sentamos en una de las bancas de la feria, mientras abrazaba al peluche contra mi pecho.

\- ¿Secreto? -me cuestionó confuso.

\- ¿Cómo eres tan feliz y activo? -le pregunté mientras observaba con desinterés a las personas pasar frente a nosotros.

-Oh, solo se tú mismo y trata a los demás con amabilidad-me dijo sonriendo como siempre.

-Espera... No puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo-respondí haciéndole morir de la risa.

-Me agradas-respondió entre risas.

-Y tú a mi...-susurré asegurándome de que no me escuchara.

\- ¿Decías? -preguntó al percatarse de que había hablado.

-Nada importante Bastardo-dije golpeando su hombro amistosamente.

Siendo tarde, ya no hay muchas personas en la feria, es más fácil caminar y a pesar de que me duelen los pies, no quiero detenerme, pues no deseo que esta noche acabe. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminarse en algún momento y al notarme cansada me ha dicho que regresemos a casa, al no querer caminar Antonio se ofreció a llevarme cargada, abrazaba la tortuga de peluche contra la espalda del español y sin planearlo siquiera me quede dormida ahí mismo.

Recuerdos pasados fueron pesadillas en mis sueños, siendo consciente de ello, quería despertar con desespero y cuando por fin pude hacerlo, al abrir mis ojos me encontré siendo arropada por él español, el cual debo asumir me cargó hasta mi habitación...

-Resta (Quédate), Resta con me finché non mi addormento (quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma)-le pedí tomando su brazo en una súplica camuflada con sueño.

-...-Me miro en silencio tratando de entender que sucedía, ya que aún no había caído en cuenta que yo le había hablado en mi idioma natal- ¿Pesadillas? -preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí-respondí recogiendo mis piernas para abrazarlas contra mi pecho.

-Tengo una idea-dijo él levantándose-ya vuelvo, no te duermas-me pidió al levantarse.

Antes de salir encendió la luz y me pidió que lo esperará. Me levante de la cama y me cambie a pijama, era muy tarde y él seguramente no había dormido nada, me sentí avergonzada de mis actos y al oírlo llegar me escondí entre las mantas.

-Roma, sé que estás ahí, te vi esconderte-dijo él riendo.

se sentó a mi lado, pues sentí la cama hundirse ligeramente, traté de ignorarlo, pues pensé que si lo hacía se iría, sin embargo, él se quedó y la melodía de una guitarra llegó a mis oídos. Salí de mi escondite y le vi sonreírme, mi corazón palpita acelerado, sin embargo, me siento muy tranquila.

 **N/A:**

 **Disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, espero que les guste el cap. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows y los fav.**

 **Nene5623:**

 **Tu review me animo a no abandonar el fic, te prometo que lo terminaré y trataré de no demorar tanto.**

 **CachorrodeGatolml** **:**

 **Qué pena con lo de las faltas ortográficas, es que hay veces que escribo los fics en el celular y se me van algunas; también reconozco que me cuesta escribir guiones largos, te prometo que trabajare en ello, también admito que llevo el fic bastante acelerado, pero es que pesaba escribir pocos capítulos (pero largos), ya que casi siempre me voy por el gusto y acabo escribiendo fics larguísimos con caps cortos, solo estaba experimentado escribir de manera distinta XD. Prometo que no dejaré el fic y trataré de no demorar mucho.**

 **AliceIggyKirkland** **:**

 **Primero que nada, que adorable nickname, gracias por seguir el fic y que bueno que te guste la trama, te prometo que continuare el fic, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir.**


End file.
